High School
by SVUmarish
Summary: it's back in high school for the crew * story better than summary please read :)
1. Chapter 1

Information station :)

Pairings will be as follow

Olivia (16) + Elliot (17) ((beginning it's gonna be El and Kathy))

Fin (17) + Melinda (16)

Munch (18) + Casey (16)

Amanda (15) + Alex (16)

Nick (16) + Maria (15)

Brian (17) ((he'll be with Liv for awhile))

Kathy (17) her 'besties' Monica (17) Courtney (17)

(Donn is the principal)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone! :)

It was Olivia's first day at a new school.. Again. Another bunch of bitches, Guys, Stupid teachers. People that keep on asking her about her bruises. Like she would ever tell anyone her mother turned into a drunk after she was raped and Olivia was the result of that, now her mother can't cope and with the alcohol in her system she hits Olivia.

Olivia's POV:

I step in front of the mirror checking myself. Tight skinny jeans, black boots, black loose top with Boss printed white on it shorter in the front longer at the back. my nails are black too. My long dark brown hair reaching right on top of my ass. I check my schedule and pack the books I need. Gym clothes gym clothes... I look in my closet I get out I a tight hot pink shirt and a tight black short and shoes. I put it all in a bag and walk out of my room closing it quietly. I walk trough the living room to the front door on my toes. I see my mom still laying passed out on the couch. I open the door and close it. I walk out and get a taxi give him the schools address "here we go" I whisper to myself

-school- (still in Olivia's POV:)

I step out of the cab and pay him quickly. I walk in the school to the principals office and knock "come in" I hear from inside. I open the door "hi" I say once inside "I'm Olivia Benson, the new student" I add when he stared at me confused "oh right, well welcome I'll inform the teachers we have a new student" he says smiling

"I'm Donn Cragen the principal obviously" he says extending his hand I take it and shake it "if you have any questions or need help, just ask" I move to the door "thanks will do" I say turning the knob "oh and Olivia this is your locker code and number" he said handing it to me "oh thanks" I say "bye" I say after opening the door I step out and close it.

I look down at the piece of paper while walking when I bump into someone a book of mine falls I look up to see a blond staring at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead

"uhh sorry" I say tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear. I bend down and pick my book up. I see the blond still staring at me. She looks me up and down

"who are you" she says in a bitching tone

"I'm Olivia Benson" I extend my hand and she doesn't take it "no? Ok then" I say letting my hand fall down

"I'm Kathy, the head cheerleader" she says proudly "oky congratulations" I say not really caring

"Monica! Courtney!" she yells I flinch at the sudden loudness. I see a lighter brown haired girl coming and standing behind her and a black haired girl following her.

"this is Monica" Kathy says pointing at the light brown haired girl "and this is Courtney" she says pointing at the black haired girl.

I put a smile on my face "nice to meet you" and once again they stare.

"she's kinda ok, I'm thinking of putting her in Jennifer's place since she's got that broken leg, can you cheer?" I stare at her dumbfounded "uhmm no" I say truthfully

"great" Kathy says throwing her hands up "can you learn fast?" she says again looking at me hopefully "I.. Can try" I say shrugging my shoulders

"yayy" she says jumping up and down.

I suddenly see two guys walking towards us the one has brownish hair, ice blue eyes.. Honestly he's the hotty. The other one has brown hair brown eyes not to bad himself.

"hey Kath" the guy with the blue eyes say putting his arms around Kathy... damn really her..

The other guy "hello ladies" he turns and sees me "well hello there, I don't think I've seen you here" he says with a smile. I smile back at him

"yea I'm new, Olivia" I say "Brian" he says with another smile.

"Olivia after your last period go to the gym we'll get you there" Kathy says

"will do" I say

"need some showing around the school?" Brian asks

"yea that would be nice" I say smiling.

We walk through the school him showing me my classes, talking and laughing. He's actually nice.. And funny, he's cute I think to myself

"earth to Olivia" he says waving his hand in front of my face

"uhh oh sorry, what did you say?" I say smiling, he smiles at me "I said this is the class you're going to have right now" he says pointing at a door

"I'm going to have to leave you here and hurry to my class or else I'm going to be late" he says smiling

"oky, thank you so much Brian" I say. He pulls me in for a hug

"pleasure I'll see you later" he says smiling. I smile and walk into the class.

A few children is already seated. The teacher stares at me "you must be the new student" she looks down at a piece of paper "Olivia Benson?" she questions

"yes I am Olivia" I say walking up to her desk "nice to meet you Olivia you can go take a seat next to Alex" she says pointing at a blonde. Who is sitting in the 3rd row from the back "ok thanks" I say walking to the desk

"hi" I say taking my seat "hi, I'm Alex Cabot" she says smiling "I'm Olivia Benson" I say smiling. "where you from?" Alex asks "I'm from Chicago" I say smiling.

The bell rings "ok silence" the teacher says

Lunch came quickly for Olivia who was walking to the cafeteria. Someone suddenly closed her eyes with their hands from behind her.

Olivia lets out a little laugh "guess who" she hears the person behind me

"hmm Brian" the hands are removed from Olivia's eyes and Brian appears in front of her with his lip stuck out "how'd you know?" he asks.

Olivia let's out a little laugh "I just had a little feeling" Olivia says winking

"come on Olivia let's go sit" he says pulling her to a table.

Brian sits Olivia down across from the blue eyed guy "Olivia" Brian says sitting down next to Olivia "I don't think anyone introduced you to my best friend" he says pointing at the blue eyed guy "that is Elliot Stabler, Elliot this is Olivia Benson" he says pointing at Olivia.

Olivia smiles "nice to meet you"

"likewise" he smiles and bites a piece of a hot dog

-Alex's table-

the whole table was staring at the new girl wondering how she got there so fast.

Alex walked to the table and sat next to her girlfriend Amanda she kissed Amanda on the cheek "hey hun, what you all staring at?" Alex asks

"hey babe, the new girl" Amanda answers

"oh that's Olivia, she's really nice" everybody turns and looks at Alex

"how do you know?" Fin asks putting his arm around Melinda

"I have class with her, she sits next to me" Alex explained

"so why's she sitting there?" Casey asks

"dunno actually." Alex says shrugging her shoulders

_GYM class_

Olivia got changed into her tight black shorts and tight hot pink shirt. She put on her shoes and walked out.

She saw Elliot standing there who waved at her to come and join him.

Olivia walked over to him and stood next to him "hi" Olivia said

"hey" Elliot smiled "way to seduce the coach?" Elliot said pointing at Olivia's outfit.

Olivia slapped him playfully "I think your girlfriend wears shorter and tighter stuff than this" Olivia said once again pointing at her outfit

"ok class you all wanna be cops or something in that line, you have to be tough! You have to be fast! You have to be fit!" the coach yelled

"now run, everyone" the coach yelled again

"where to?" Olivia whispered to Elliot "just run" Elliot said with a laugh

"gonna keep up Benson?" Elliot said "try me Stabler" Olivia said smrinking

"who knew you... Were... That ... Tha... That.. Fast... And ... And" Elliot held up his hand trying to catch his breath "and.. Fit!"

Olivia laughed and went to sit next to Elliot on the bench "told ya"

Elliot let out a laugh "yes, yes you did" Olivia smiled and Elliot smiled back

"you need a ride home later? You know after Kathy tortures you" Elliot says with a laugh. Olivia laughs "I don't wanna trouble you" Olivia says

"it won't be" Elliot says quickly "ok then" Olivia says smiling

"wait aren't you gonna take Kathy home?" Olivia says "no" Elliot laughs "she has her own car" he states simply after a small pause "pink" Elliot says in a girly voice. Olivia laughs

-cheer practice-

"and up up up, smile" Kathy says

"Olivia you are GREAT!" Kathy yells "better than Jennifer!" she yells again at Olivia on top of the pyramid "and a lot lighter" a girl says that Olivia is on top of. "ok Olivia you're in, come get your clothes" Kathy says.

Olivia gets down and walkes to Kathy "oky uniform is Mondays and Wednesdays" Kathy says handing her the uniform

"these are Tuesdays and Thursdays" Kathy says handing her a very short tight short and a really small looking red shirt which is definitely gonna show Olivia's stomach

"are these like panties" Olivia says pointing at the black shorts

Kathy laughs "no silly you wear them just like that" Kathy says

"oh" Olivia says "yea, and Fridays you wear normal clothes, NEVER SWEATS" Kathy says "oky then" Olivia says

"well good job Olivia! See you tomorrow" Kathy says waving goodbye

"ok bye" Olivia says also waving

"ready to go?" Elliot says coming into the gym "yes I am" Olivia smiles "let's go" Elliot says swinging his keys

They walk to Elliot's car and got in. Elliot puts on the radio and start driving to Olivia's house. Elliot and Olivia talked and laughed. Elliot heared his favourite song coming on the radio, he puts the volume up and started singing with

"Hey girl, you make me wanna write a song,Sit you down, I'll sing it to you all night long,I've had a melody in my head. Since she walked in here and knocked me dead. Yeah girl, you make me wanna write a song"

Olivia laughed at Elliot. Her eyes already tearing how hard she's laughing. Elliot looks over and see how she's laughing and he falls for the laugh and the smile while thinking 'damn she's so cute'

Elliot stops in front of Olivia's house. "let me walk you to your door" Elliot says reaching for the car's handle

"uhhmm no, no" Olivia says afraid that her mom would be home, and the house stinking of booze.

Elliot looks at her confused "thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow" Olivia says getting out

"bye El" Elliot smiles at the nick name "bye Liv" he says smiling loving how the nick name comes off his lips


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's POV:

I walk into my house and the smell of booze hits me, I scrunch up my nose and internally thanking myself that I didn't let El walk me to the door.. El.. El.. El.. I like the sound of it.. But then again he's not single, Brian is.. And Brian IS cute and definitely interested.

A smile appears on my face.. Wow now I look like a idiot smiling.. I walk into the living room to see the mess... Bottles vodka, wine, beer, spills, glasses, broken glass,...

I should proberly clean up in here before she gets home.. I don't need a beating now, not with those short clothes I have to wear. I sign loudly and walk up the stairs throwing my bag down on my rooms floor and walking to the kitchen.

I get out a plastic bag and move to the living room. I start picking up the bottles and broken glass that is big enough. I then throw it in the bag. The dirty glasses I take to the sink. I get some soap and a cloth and clean up all the spills.

When the living room is finally done I move to the kitchen and wash the dishes. Once that was done I moved up to my room and started doing my homework luckily for me it was just maths.

I wake up to a banging sound with tired eyes I look at the clock 01:23 "really mom" I whisper to myself "The little lazy slut cleaned up how nice" I hear my mom say from downstairs.. Guess she has company..

I close my eyes again trying to fall asleep. About an hour later I finally fall asleep.

-(next morning)-

My eyes open slowly and I curse at myself for not closing the curtain the night before. I stand up and walk down quietly to the kitchen and make some coffee.

I can feel someone staring at me so I look around to see a old guy with a beard standing there and his eyes travelling up and down my body.. sick prick.

I clear my throat "you are?" I ask.

He smiles at me. Ewhh I could've gone my whole life trough not seeing that teeth.. Gross..

"Greg" he says

I move past him careful to not touch him. Walking past him I can smell the booze still on him. I feel like I can gag.

I walk up stairs sipping my coffee. I walk into my room and close the door once again. I pack my bags and gym clothes, white shorts and a black loose shirt and shoes, I throw it all in a bag.

Tuesday.. Great now I have to walk past that perv with this. I quickly get in the shower and wash my hair and body I get out and put on the really really short tight black short.

I look in the mirror. I laugh this is beyond short. I turn to look at my ass. The short stops like 2 cm under my ass cheeks.

That's nice I think sarcastic. "ok then" I whisper to myself and grab the red shirt which reads 'Lions'. I put it on.

I walk to the mirror once again. Great like 5 cm of my stomach is showing. I quickly dry my hair and put on perfume and cream on my legs, arms and well my stomach. I do my make up gather my stuff and walk out of my room.

I walk downstairs to see Greg on the couch watching TV. He looks up when he notices me "your mom's right you're a lil slut" I look around at his words.

I glare at him for a second turn around and walk out of the front door closing it again on my way out.

-(school)- (Still Olivia's POV:)-

The cab stops in front of the school I quickly pay him and get out. I pull the shorts down a little clearly uncomfortable

I see Elliot running towards me "you take a taxi? Why didn't you just call me to come and get you?" he asks. I laugh "yes I do, uhmm well let's see Stabler... You didn't give me your number" I say smiling

"ok, let's make a deal I pick you up in the mornings and take you home again?" he says looking at me "El, I can't expect that from you" I say

"no no, I want to" he says smiling "you sure?" I ask "yes!" he laughs "it's a deal" I say shaking his hand

"OLIVIA! YOU LOOK HOT!" I see Kathy running towards us and screaming. I laugh "oh no". She smiles at me "OH YES!" Kathy yells again. I laugh

I see Brian walking over to us. He smiles at me and of course I smile back. Once he gets to us he puts his arm around me "hey Livia" he says I smile "hey Bri" he smiles his lips brush next to my ear "you look great" he whispers into my ear.

I smile "thanks" I whisper back at him. He pulls me away from the group and I look at him confused "Livia, I know I've like just known you for one day" he laughs "but damn I already like you, A lot!" he ads "so I guess what I'm trying to say is will you be my girl friend?" he asks

I smile "of course" he takes my hand and walk back to the group. He clears his throat till everyone is looking at him. I let out a small chuckle

"everyone I'd like to pronounce me and Livia are now together... A couple you know" he says smiling.

Everyone cheers except for Elliot "El my man don't be so sour! Bro's before hoes!" He looks at me "not that you're a hoe, its just a saying" I laugh "I know" he looks back at Elliot who's expression hasn't changed

"I think he has blue balls" Brian whispers to me. I burst out laughing and playfully hit Brian who joins in laughing.

The bell rings so I walk to my first class. Biology.. I walk in and go sit on the place I was assigned. A red head girl sits next to me

"hey I'm Casey" she says extending her hand I take it and sake it "Olivia" I say with a smile

She looks down at my clothes. I look up to see Alex walking in "hey Alex" I say "hey" Alex says sitting behind me "hey case" she says to the girl next to me "hey Lex" she says back.

"see she's not that bad" Alex says at Casey. Casey looks at me "yea she isn't.. Actually nice" I look at them confused

"why would I not be?" I ask "cause you cheer, cheerleaders are not nice" Alex answers "they're not that bad" I say defending the team

"maybe not to you, to us they are" Casey says. I turn to face both of them "ok I'll never be mean to you, if I become a bitch, please give me a reality check" I say laughing. Casey and Alex joins laughing

"you know Elliot used to be with us.. Then he got captain for the football, became popular.. Kathy got him.. Boom he's an asshole to us" Alex says. I look at them both "I'm sorry to hear that, but El is not a asshole, he sings in the car, I don't see that everyday.." I say defending him

"yea, that sounds like the Elliot we used to know" Casey says "well then he's still there" I say smiling

-lunch-

Olivia was standing in the row to get some food when Elliot joined her side "hey" Olivia said with a smile "hi" Elliot answered "what's up with you?" Olivia asked concerned

"nothing" Elliot said "ok then" Olivia said hesitantly "well I talked to Alex and Casey today, we have class together" at the mention of their names Elliot's head shot up "they say you used to be with them but you changed and turned into a total asshole, now I don't think you're an asshole El, but you do need to apologise to them, they were really hurt" Olivia finished stepping foward

"Liv, look they.. They were happy for me and so on then they were all grumpy, I don't get it" Elliot said

"look I know it was like a happy moment for you, but don't you miss them?" Olivia asked Elliot looking in his eyes then stepping foward again

"yes, of course I do Liv" Elliot said

"so apologise!" Olivia says and turns to say what she wants "ice tea, the lemon, a green apple and ham & cheese toastie please" the woman handed the stuff to Olivia "thanks"

"ok I will after school" Elliot says walking with her to their table

"good" Olivia said sitting down. "hi" Olivia said kissing Brian on the cheek "hi babe" Brian says

Olivia sees a wave of jealousy wash over Elliot's face, she gives him a questioning look and he looks away. Olivia makes a mental note to ask him about that later.

Brian leans in and whispers in Olivia's ear "what you doing tonight?" Olivia looks at him and leans in and whispers in his ear "nothing, why?" Brian smiles "come to my house tonight at 6" he says smiling. "I'll text you the address" Brian says standing up. Olivia confused "uhh ok"

Olivia looks around and takes a bite of her toast "mmhhh" she moans in approval. Olivia hears someone laughing so she looks up to see Elliot staring at her with a smile on his face "what?" Olivia says with a full mouth

"nothing, it's just.. I have never seen a cheerleader eat" Elliot says laughing "fuck you, I'm hungry, and I like my food" Olivia says looking him straight in the eye.

"I can see that" Elliot says pointing at her plate. Olivia throws a piece of her bread at him "Dick" Elliot laughs so Olivia joins in.

Olivia gets in the passenger side of Elliot's car "El have you apologised?" Olivia asks "shit" Elliot says hurrying out of the car "COME ON LIV!" Elliot says rushing Olivia "ok ok" Olivia says getting out.

They get the whole gang still standing and talking. Elliot rubs his neck from the nervousness. Olivia puts he hand on his back "it's ok" Elliot smiles at Olivia and she gives him a reassuring smile

"hi guys" Elliot says. Everyone looks around. Silent. "usually you greet back" Olivia says sarcastically

"no no, I need to apologise to you guys, cause what I did was low... And.. And.. I was a Dick.. Asshole... I guess you guys can name a lot more.. I.. I guess what I'm trying to say is sorry... And that I hope you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me" Elliot says nervously

Everyone smiles "yea we forgive you" Fin says smiling

Elliot let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Olivia puts her hand on his back smiling.

They all stand for awhile talking and laughing "well we have to go" Elliot says smiling. They all say their goodbyes. Olivia and Elliot starts walking back to Elliot's car.

Elliot's POV:

I love Olivia that she gave me a reality check and made me say sorry to them.. They were... No they are awesome. I open the door for Olivia and she gets in. Damn she's got the nicest ass.. Ever.. I walk to my side of the car and get in and start the car.

Me and Olivia talk and joke around until we get to her house. "let me walk you to you're door" I say opening my door "no no no it's fine, thanks for the lift El" Olivia say almost to quickly for my liking

"are you hiding something Liv?" I ask she looks at me "what? No" she says looking at me confused.

I look her in her eyes "ok" I say closing my door. Olivia walks and waves at me. I wave back and start driving and I'm left with my own thoughts

Why doesn't she want me to walk her to her door?

Is she hiding something?

If she is what?

She's so so... Mysterious... But beautiful...

Whoa Stabler... You're with Kathy.

Kathy.. Why doesn't that sound right , yet Olivia Liv livvie sounds so.. Perfect.

Am I falling for Olivia?

No no I love Kathy.. Right?

Yes dammit...

Olivia is with Brian my best friend.

Why does that bother me.

I hope Brian isn't playing her..

She doesn't deserve that bullshit from him.

She doesn't deserve any shit from anyone...

Olivia's POV:

it's 5.. I need to get going to Brian's place. I walk to the the closet and get out some Jean shorts with a blue tank. I put it on and some flip flops and I walk out the door.

-Brian's place (Olivia's POV:)-

Fuck this place is huge. I get out and pay the cab I walk to the gate and press the button. The gate buzzes open. I get greeted by a smiling Brian "hi" I say "hey" he answers "come on in" I walk in "where's your parents?" I ask "away on work" he answers "you cook?" I laugh "no I order take out" he says smiling "ahh" I say turning around to face him.

-an hour later-

We just finished watching a movie cuddled up together. He kisses me on top of my head. he then captures my lips. I straddle myself so I'm on top of him. He's hands starts roaming all over my body.

I don't want this.. To move so fast. He grabs my ass. I gasp. I feel him smiling against my lips.

He takes the hem of my shirt and starts to pull it up. I stop him and pull away "I don't want things to go so fast Brian" I say standing up "I think I should get going" I say gathering my phone and bag

He nods and opens the door "bye" he says giving me a peck on the lips. I smile "bye"

I get home rather quickly and walk in to see my mom looking at me furiously "OLIVIA BENSON WHERE hAVE YOU BEEN!?" my mom yells slurring. This is going to end badly.

A/N: hiii, so review, please tell me what you think... Olivia's mom gonna hit her or not? What do you think? suggest stuff maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

"..I..I.. Uhh.. I.. Was.. I'm.. I..." Serena walks closer to Olivia, Olivia can smell the booze a meter away "I was at.. Brian's" Olivia says hesitating "a boy?" Serena asks with fury "y..yes" suddenly Olivia feels a sharp stinging on her cheek she grabs her cheek and looks Serena straight in the eye "you little slut!" Serena screams pushing Olivia.

Olivia falls to the ground ,before she can get up Serena kicks her in the stomach. Olivia yells out in pain "shut up you bitch, you worthless piece of shit" Serena spats.

Olivia couldn't help the tears that sprung out her eyes she tries to wipe them. Serena grabs Olivia by her hair and pulls her up "Benson's never ever cry" Serena throws her down to the floor again and walks to her bedroom slamming the door.

Olivia's POV:

I stands up holding my stomach 'Benson's never ever cry' it keeps replaying in my head.. Over and over and over. 'Benson's never ever cry'.

I walk to the fridge and get out frozen peas and press it on my ribs. I walk over to my room 'Benson's never ever cry' I will not cry.

-next morning-

I stand up and I'm grateful that it's Wednesday, which means I have to wear the uniform which covers my stomach.. I walk over to the mirror to see a big bruise on my stomach and one on my cheek.

I touch my cheek softly and flinch at how sensitive it is 'I need to get out of here,before she wakes up' I think to myself

I hurry to the shower and finish up quickly. I do my make up and cover the bruise on my face. That looks better.

-school-

"thanks again for the ride El" Olivia says climbing out of the car. Elliot grabs her arm softly "it's a plesure, Liv Are you ok..? You seem a little.. Off" Elliot says looking at Olivia with pure sincerity

"yea I'm fine" Olivia says. Putting on a fake smile. Elliot shrugged it off thinking it can't be anything serious. "ok then" Elliot said also getting out of the car.

_later that day_

Elliot and Olivia were waiting for Kathy and Brian at the cafeteria. Elliot looked at Olivia and then saw something that caught his eye, he looked closer

"liv?" Elliot said "yeah?" Olivia answered while eating a chocolate "what happened to your face" Elliot said taking her face in his hands "what.. I.. I walked into a door" Olivia says quickly. Elliot frowns at her "sure?" Olivia gives him a reassuring smile "yes I'm fine"

Elliot looked at her "ok" he said pulling her in for a hug. Olivia flinches, Elliot looks at her confused "what the..?" Elliot got out, before pulling her into a classroom

"El, what are you doing?" Olivia asked when they got in the classroom

"lift your shirt Liv" Elliot said plainly Olivia cocked a eyebrow "excuse me?"

Elliot looked calm and serious "Olivia.. Why did you flinch when I hugged you, lift your shirt so I can see your stomach"

"El I'm fine" Olivia said walking past him. Elliot grabbed her arm lightly

"Liv.." Elliot said in a pleading voice. Olivia looked at him, the look on his face melted her she lifted her shirt just under her boobs

Elliot gasps and tears come to Olivia's eyes "what.. Who did this?!" Elliot asked anger clearly building up.

Olivia let her shirt fall back down, with tears in her eyes "El, please calm down" Olivia lightly touches his arm

"liv..." Elliot said pain dripping from his voice he turns around and looks Olivia in the eye "who did this to you"

"El no one, I fell" Olivia said making an excuse "bullshit!" Elliot yelled Olivia flinched.

Elliot looked at her with pleading eyes "Liv, let me help you"

"El..-"

"no Liv no more excuses, someone beat the living crap out of you and I want to know who" Elliot said standing his ground

Olivia couldn't help the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

Elliot took her chin and lifted her head looking in her eyes "tell me, please"

"m..m..my..m...Mo..mom.." Olivia says crying

"your mom did this to you" Elliot asked in disbelief anger rising

"just when she's drunk" Elliot brought Olivia in for a hug carefully.

"why didn't you tell anyone" Elliot asked

"Elliot I'm a product of rape.. My mom got raped and got me, she can't cope, alcohol is her only answer.. She says I'm starting to look like him" Olivia says tears still rolling down her eyes. "please don't run away.." Olivia croaked out.

"that doesn't mean you're anything like him" Elliot said at Olivia lifting her chin "Liv you are amazing, funny, talented and beautiful, you are an amazing human being and I would NEVER run away okay?"

Olivia smiles at him "thanks"

"liv you need to tell someone that can help" Elliot said concern thick in his voice

"I will just not now, meanwhile keep it between me and you" Olivia says

"Liv.." Elliot says looking her in the eyes "I promise just not now" Olivia says quickly

"okay, but if she hits you again please call me so I can come and get you" Elliot says

Olivia smiles "thanks, let's go"

The two of them walk out back into the cafeteria.

They went and sat down at a table still seeing no sign of Brian and Kathy.

"where you think they are" Elliot asked biting into a sandwich "dunno" Olivia said shrugging her shoulders.

Olivia and Elliot's phones beeped at the same time. Olivia got hers out right away and so did Elliot.

'Party tonight 19:30 be there! Levy street 79 - unknown'

"well well party! I'm so there, you going Liv?" Elliot asks

"uhh sure?" Olivia said "here they come" Olivia said spotting Brian and Kathy.

"hey" Brian said sitting next to Olivia "hi" Olivia answers

"hey bunny bear" Kathy says sitting down next to Elliot. Elliot looked at her "don't call me that Kathy" Elliot said looking at her

"sorryyy" Kathy said looking at Brian which didn't go unnoticed to Elliot

Elliot looked at Kathy "what?" Kathy asked noticing

"nothing" Elliot said "you need a ride to the party Liv" Elliot asked turning his attention back to Olivia

"uhh-" Olivia got cut off by Brian "no, she's driving with me".

"oky" Elliot said "see you guys there at?" Elliot said changing the the subject

"uhh 19:45" Brian said

"you gonna pick me up?" Kathy asked Elliot "yea sure" Elliot said

-19:20-

Olivia's POV:

Lucky for me my mom's not home. *beep* I check my phone

'I'm almost at yours be ready in like 5 min - Bri'

'okay see you soon - Livia'

I put my phone back down and check myself in the mirror. Wearing a tight baby pink dress that ends in my mid thigh with an open back and shows just enough cleavage. With white heels complementing the dress. Make up is plain just enough and a little lip gloss. My hair is straightened and ends right above my ass and little diamond studs in my ears.

I hear a horn hunk I look out my window and see its Brian. I grab my bag and I'm out the door.

I get in the car "hey" I say giving him a small peck on his cheek

"hey babe you look smokin'" Brian says smiling. I smile "thanks"

-the party-

Olivia and Brian walk in spotting Elliot and Kathy. Elliot smiles and stands up helping Kathy up too.

Kathy was wearing a really tight strapless navy dress which ended like 3 inches under her butt. She had white heels on too she had white hoop earings and her hair was loose and curly

"hey guys" Brian said looking at Kathy "hey" Elliot said.

_later that night_

Olivia and Elliot were sharing a slow dance "you look beautiful tonight." Elliot whispered at Olivia.

Olivia smiled "thanks you look.. Handsome" Olivia laughed

"thanks" Elliot said smiling. "what did you tell Brian about the bruise on your face?" Elliot asked

"I.. He hasn't noticed.." Olivia said sincerely "what?" Elliot asked

"El.. I don't know.. He.. He doesn't look at me like he did.. It's like something.. Someone is.. I don't.." Olivia said frustration leaking from her voice

"oh Liv, any guy would be lucky to have you.." Elliot said as the song ended. Olivia smiled at Elliot

They went back to where they were sitting but didn't see Kathy or Brian. Olivia frowned and looked at Elliot. Elliot shrugged his shoulders.

"let's go look for them" Elliot suggested "okay"

The two of them made their way trough the first floor of the house and no sign of them so they made their way upstairs.

Olivia opened a door to a room "no one" she stated Elliot opened the next door "nope" Elliot said. Olivia opened another door and gasped

"bri" Brian looked up. Elliot looked into the door "Kathy?!"

Brian pulled out of Kathy "Olivia this is not-" Olivia cut him off "don't" "bu-" Brian tried again when Elliot punched him

Olivia pulled Elliot away from Brian "it's over!" Elliot yelled at Kathy Olivia pushed Elliot out of the door

"El, El stop.. Stop" he was still not calming down so Olivia put her hand on his arm "El stop, calm down please" Olivia looked him in the eyes "please"

He calmed down "I just can't believe it, he is, Was WAS my best friend"

"I know" Olivia says looking him in the eyes

Olivia took Elliot's hand "dance with me?" Olivia asked pulling him to the dance floor.

The two of them danced the night away.

Elliot was driving Olivia home "El.. I'm scared" Olivia stated "of what?" Elliot asked

"of going home, if my mom's still awake-" Olivia got cut off by Elliot

"what about I go with you if she's there and awake.. I'll protect you we get your clothes and come to my house, but then you're gonna have to tell my dad about her, he's a cop Liv he can help" Elliot said glancing at Olivia every now and then

"I don't know if I can El.. Even with all her problems.. I still do love her" Olivia said

"she doesn't have to go to jail she can go to a nice place and recover from her drinking problem get therapy" Elliot said

Olivia thought about it for awhile "okay"

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, I was busy :) well review please let me know what you think.. How I can make it better maybe?

What do you guys think will her mom be drunk?.. Will things go according to plan?


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N: things you will need to know for this chapter of course Elliot has his mother Bernie his father Joe and his 2 younger sisters Sophia-14 , Lise-12 , and his older brother Jake-20 :)

Olivia and Elliot made it to Olivia's front door. Olivia opened the door slowly "sorry if the place is a mess" Olivia whispers at him

She opens the door fully and walks in, Elliot joins her and closes the door. Serena stepped out of the kitchen with a vodka bottle that was already half.

"why are you home so late?" Serena slurred "who's he?" she slurred again walking up to them

"a guy you're gonna fuck mm?"Serena said the smell of booze hitting Elliot and Olivia like a truck

"no" Olivia said quietly "let's go get your stuff" Elliot said putting his hand on the small of her back

Serena tried to hit Olivia but Elliot defended her and the hit landed on Elliot's stomach which didn't seem to affect him.

"you slut!" Serena yelled slurring while walking to her bedroom and slamming the door

Elliot and Olivia walked into Olivia's room, as soon as they were in the room Elliot brought her in for a hug "you okay?" Elliot asked

Olivia just nodded silent tears falling from her eyes. She let go of Elliot and started packing...

Olivia's POV:

I'm doing this... I can't believe I'm doing this... As I put in the last things I need, Elliot lightly pushes me away so he can zip up the bag for me. I can't help the smile that creps my face "thanks" I say smiling at him. He smiles back and picks up my bag

"ready?" I hear him ask... Ready as I'll ever be "uhh... Yes let's go" I say. We walk out of the door and start driving to his house.

-Elliot's house-

Elliot parks the car and the two of them get out, Elliot grabs Olivia's bag and his other hand grabs Olivia's hand "let's go"

Elliot unlocks the door he leads Olivia in and locks the door again. He then leads Olivia into the living room where his sisters brother mom and dad's sitting

"mom, dad" Elliot says. They all look up and confused expressions wash over their faces

"who's this" Joe asks "can mom and dad please come to the kitchen so we can talk privately" Elliot said

"ok" Joe said standing up and helping Bernie up too.

"talk" Joe says as soon as they are in the kitchen

"Olivia needs to stay here until her mom gets better.. I need dad to not put her mom in jail but let her recover from her drinking problem so she can stop.." Elliot says trying to explain

"oky with what should she stop?" Joe asks

"Olivia is a product of rape and her mom can't cope with that so she drinks and then she beats Olivia" Elliot said pointing at her

"when was the last time she hit you" Joe asked to Olivia

"uhh.. Last night" Olivia said looking down "if its to much trouble-" Olivia started rambling

Bernie brought Olivia in a careful hug "its no trouble"

Bernie took Olivia's face in her hands and turned so she could see the bruise on her cheek "did she hit you anywhere else?" Bernie asked

"uhh yes my stomach" Olivia answered looking at Elliot

"show me" Bernie said calmly and sweetly

Olivia lifted her shirt once again. Bernie gasped and Joe got tears in his eyes. Elliot looked away.

"come on let's get you in the guest room" Bernie said taking Olivia's hand "Elliot bring Olivia's bag"

Elliot picked up the bag and followed them into the guest room "thank you so much Mrs Stabler" Olivia said

"please call me Bernie" she said with a smile. Joe walked in "Olivia we'll go get your mom tomorrow and take her to a place where she will learn to deal with things without alcohol" Joe said with a sympathetic look

"thank you so much" Olivia said smiling

"why don't you two get dressed into some comfortable clothes then you come down to eat" Bernie said smiling

"okay thank you" Olivia said smiling

Elliot made his way to his bedroom and changed into sweats and a blue shirt while Olivia was changing into a black tank top with pink shorts.

As Olivia walked out of the room she was met by Elliot who walked out of his room that was next to hers. Olivia smiled at him

They walked downstairs to see everyone sitting in the living room

"hi who are you?" Lise asked walking to Olivia with a smile on her face

"hi I'm Olivia and you?" Olivia asked with a smile

"I'm Lise, you're really pretty" Lise said already adoring Olivia, this put a smile on Elliot's face

"thank you, so are you tho" Olivia said smiling at her

Sophia walked up to them "I'm Sophia" she said with a smile

"hi Sophia" Olivia says with a smile

"are you Ellies new girlfriend?" Sophia asked with a hopeful smile

Olivia smiles "no, I'm just a friend"

"a best friend" Elliot says smiling at Olivia

"do you like Kathy?" Lise asks scrunching up her nose

Olivia let's out a chuckle. "actually me and Kathy aren't together anymore" Elliot says

Suddenly everyone gets a smile on their face "since when?" Joe asks

"tonight" Elliot said plainly

Lise and Sophia started cheering. Olivia and Elliot burst out laughing.

-later that night-

"El" Olivia whispered coming into Elliot's room

"yea?" Elliot said sitting up straight

"I can't sleep" Olivia said walking over to him

"me either" Elliot said pulling her down on the bed to sit in front of him

Olivia leaned forward and laid her head on his shoulder. Elliot protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"thanks for helping me and just.. Everything... Not running away..." Olivia said into the crook of his neck

Elliot stroked her hair "I will never run away Liv, come on"

Elliot pulled Olivia up and lead her to his window they climbed out and layed on the roof looking at the stars

"this is so beautiful" Olivia stated

'just like you' Elliot thought "yea it is" Elliot said with a smile on his face

A/N: Sorry I know this chapter was like really really short* :) so review please.. And thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

-next morning-

Olivia woke up to the most amazing smell "mmm" Olivia moaned softly.

Olivia stretched and stood up opening her door and walking out.

Olivia came downstairs to see Joe sitting on the kitchen chair and reading a newspaper while Bernie was making pancakes

"you're up early sweetheart" Bernie said seeing Olivia

Olivia smiled "how'd you sleep?" Joe asked

"great thanks" Olivia said with a smile

"Olivia come help me wake up the kids I'll wake up the two girls you go wake up Elliot" Bernie said walking up the stairs

Olivia followed Bernie's suit and headed for Elliot's room. She opened the door slowly to see Elliot fast asleep, his cheek squashed against the pillow, one arm hanging off the bed, legs spread widely, and messy hair. He looked so cute Olivia thought.

Olivia walked over to his side of the bed "El" Olivia said lightly shaking him.

He didn't even stir so Olivia shook him harder and faster and even said his name a few more times. nothing.

"this is not working" Olivia whispered to herself. Olivia got a sneaky grin on her face, she slowly took a few steps back and started running towards him and jumping on him

Elliot groaned "mommmmmm" Olivia burst out laughing and her lips made its way to his ear "it's Olivia!" she said in his ear. His eyes shot open to reveal a laughing Olivia.

"you had to jump on me?" Elliot asked rubbing his eye

"uhh yes! Do you even know how hard it is to wake you up!" Olivia said laughing

"yea yea , let's go I'm starving" Elliot said dragging Olivia downstairs

"Bernie I see why you made me wake up Elliot" Olivia said as they came into the kitchen

Bernie laughed "struggle isn't it"

"she jumped on me" Elliot said plainly and serious

Joe burst out laughing, Bernie chuckled and gave Olivia a high five

"gee mom thanks I can so not see that" Elliot said sarcastically

"I'm so glad it's Friday" Sophia stated as she came downstairs

"you lazy ass" Elliot teased. Sophia stuck out her tongue

"where's your sister?" Bernie asked Sophia who shrugged her shoulders

"LISE!" Bernie yelled

"coming" she came downstairs and sat at the table "morning"

"morning" everyone said in unison

-1 hour later-

Olivia and Elliot were on their way to school. Friday meant Olivia can wear ordinary clothes. She decided on a Jean short with a white thin shirt with white sandals. Elliot wore a Jean black shirt and black shoes.

Elliot was searching for a station on the radio. He kept it on one when suddenly one of his favourite songs came on "OMG I love this song!" Elliot screamed

Olivia looked at him and burst out laughing.

Elliot started singing along

"Hey girl, you make me wanna write a song,Sit you down, I'll sing it to you all night long,I've had a melody in my head. Since she walked in here and knocked me dead. Yeah girl, you make me wanna write a song"

Olivia laughed "come on Liv sing with" Elliot said laughing to so Olivia joined in

"And it goes like ooh, What I wouldn't do. To write my name on your heart, Get you wrapped in my arms Baby all around you.

And it goes like hey, Girl I'm blown away, Yeah it starts with a smile and it ends with an all night long slow kiss, Yeah it goes like this.

Hey girl, you make me wanna drive you home, Get you outta here and get you all alone. I don't know what it is about you, baby,

But I'm all messed up and it might sound crazy, But you make me wanna write a song.

And it goes like ooh, What I wouldn't do, To write my name on your heart, Get you wrapped in my arms Baby all around you. And it goes like hey, Girl I'm blown away, Yeah it starts with a smile and it ends with an all night long slow kiss, Yeah it goes like this.

Lookin' at you, lookin' at me that way, Makes me wanna grab my old guitar and play

Something like ooh, What I wouldn't do, To write my name on your heart, Get you wrapped in my arms Baby all around you. And it goes like hey, Girl I'm blown away, Yeah it starts with a smile and it ends with an all night long slow kiss, Yeah it goes like this"

People in other cars were staring at them like they were aliens but the didn't care they just sang louder and louder.

"And it goes like ooh, And it goes like hey, And it ends with a kiss,

Yeah it goes like this."

"ohhh" Elliot yelled as they arrived at school and the song ended.

Olivia laughs and gets out, Elliot joins her side and they walk into school together

"hey Elliot pool party tonight 19:00 my house" Chris says to Elliot when he passed him "Olivia be there" chris says again pointing at me.

"we'll be there" Elliot yells at him

-lunch time-

Elliot and Olivia walked into the cafeteria "I'll be right back" Olivia says to Elliot

Olivia walks over to the cheerleaders's table while Elliot walks to Fin's table

"hey girls" Olivia says seeing Kathy who's looking down

Everybody else looks at Olivia and gives her sympathetic looks "we're sorry about what happened last night" Monica says

Olivia smiles "thanks, I just wanted to come say that I am going to sit there with Elliot" Olivia says pointing at fin's table where Elliot had already taken his seat.

The girls smile at me and a few okay's sound "we'll see you at cheer practice right?" Monica asks

"of course" Olivia says smiling.

As Olivia started walking away somebody grabbed her arm lightly. Olivia looks around to see Kathy

"Liv, I... I... Don't even know what to.. Say... I'm so so so sorry.. I never wanted to hurt you.. Or Elliot... I just... Me and Brian has this.. Connection.. You know?" Kathy says with a sad look on her face

Olivia gives a small smile "Kath it's.. Ok.. I don't approve about what you did.. But at your point I can understand it.. You need to apologise to El tho.."

Kathy looks down "I know" she whispers

Olivia walks away to Fin's table "hey guys" Olivia says sitting down next to Elliot

Elliot wraps a protective arm around her.

"pool party tonight at Chris.. You guys coming?" Elliot asked

"of course!" Alex said quickly

"how late are we going?" Fin asked biting into his sandwich

"19:10" Elliot said taking a sip of his coke offering for Olivia who gladly takes a sip

"tonight's gonna be fun" Danny said wiggling his eyebrows

-after school-

Olivia and Elliot went to a park and got ice cream, they were now strolling trough the park

"what you wearing tonight?" Elliot asked Olivia

"uhmm.. Well it's a pool party so I guess a bikini and some shorts" Olivia answered

"mmmmm" Elliot said wiggling his eyebrows

Olivia gave him a playful slap while laughing.

Suddenly Olivia felt something cold hit her cheek, Elliot smashed his ice cream on her face "EL!" Olivia shrieked

Elliot started running so Olivia chased him. When Olivia was close enough she jumped and tackled him into the grass.

Elliot laughed so did Olivia while being on top of him. Olivia rubbed her cheek against his shirt so the ice cream on her face would come on to his shirt.

"elllll my face is Al sticky" Olivia said laughing

Elliot couldn't breathe how hard he was laughing which only made Olivia laugh harder

"s.. S..stopp.. My.. My stomach" Olivia said in a laughing fit grabbing her stomach

They calmed down still in the same potion where Olivia was on top of him

Elliot looked down into Olivia's eyes it was in a moment they got lost in each others eyes.

Out of nowhere a ball hit Elliot really hard on his head. Olivia burst into another fit of laughter while Elliot was rubbing his head and laughing "not funny Liv"

Olivia laughed and rubbed his head "so funny, you poor baby there's a bump!" Olivia said laughing harder

Sarcastically Elliot answered "funny"

Olivia smiled at him and he smiled at her

On that moment it hit them both like a ton of bricks 'I'm in love'

*A/N: so what will happen at the party?! :p review pleaseee! Thanks for reading loves*


	6. Chapter 6

-pool party-

Olivia was dressed in a black bikini with a white dress over it and sandals.

Elliot was in a red short and a white shirt.

Olivia and Elliot walked into the party "wow" Olivia said

Elliot laughed and pulled Olivia on her hand "come on I'm starving!"

Olivia laughed and saw the whole table full of food, drinks and sweets. "wow that is a lot.. A lot of food"

Elliot nodded and grabed a hamburger and bit into it "this is so good" Elliot said with a mouth full

He held it out so Olivia could take a bite. Olivia took a bite and moaned in approval.

A while after Olivia was talking with Alex and Amanda at the poolside while Elliot was talking to Fin.

Suddenly Elliot grabbed Olivia from behind. Olivia gasped "El.." when Olivia saw that he was heading for the pool she knew he was going to throw her in.

"El no no no non! ELLIOT! NO NO! Put me down! El! Stopppp! Put me -" Elliot jumped into the pool with Olivia in his arms

Olivia came up to see a laughing Elliot. Olivia splashed him "why'd you do that"

Elliot shrugged and swam after her and climbing out

"Olivia, Elliot! Come on we're gonna play truth or dare" Fin yelled

Olivia got a towel and dried herself.

They made their way inside to the table to play truth or dare.

Fin ,Melinda ,Munch ,Casey ,Amanda ,Alex, Nick, Maria ,Elliot and Olivia were all sitting at a table. Munch starting to spin the bottle.

The bottle lands on Melinda "Mel.. Mel.. Mel... What will it be?" Munch asked

"truth" Melinda said playing it safe

"awhh you no fun" Munch said "but ok then... I'll make it embarrassing"

Melinda laughed "bring it Munch"

Munch smrinked "furthest you and Fin have gone?"

Melinda blushed while Fin gave Munch a death stare

Melinda cleared her throat "all... The way" Melinda whispered so no one could hear "my turn" she yelled taking the bottle

"oh no you have to say it out loud" Munch said taking the bottle from her

"all the way" Melinda said blushing and grabbed the bottle "my turn!"

She spun the bottle and it landed on Amanda "Amanda" Melinda said rubbing her hands together "truth or dare?"

Amanda looked around "uhmm truth" she hesitated

"ok.. Has anybody caught you and Alex during..." Melinda asked wiggling her eyebrows "annndddd tell the story"

Amanda laughed and looked at Alex who also laughed. They intertwined fingers "well yes.. You see me and Alex were home alone.. At hers... And.. One thing led to another and we're in her bedroom.. Someone got to loud and we didn't hear her sister coming home.. Her sister walked in and..." Alex cleared her throat "her sister is actually like 8"

Everyone burst out laughing "what did she say?" Olivia asked laughing

"she was like, what are you two playing" Alex said laughing

Amanda picked up the bottle "ok my turn"

Amanda spun the bottle and it landed on Olivia. Olivia bit her lip and looked up at Amanda.

"dare or truth.. Livvi?" Amanda said cocking her eyebrow

"uh.. D.. Dare?" Amanda smiled "ok"

"kiss me" Amanda said

"WH..what?" Olivia asked confused

Elliot stared dumbfounded

"kiss me" Amanda repeated

Everybody stared between Amanda and Olivia. Olivia looked at Alex seeking approval.

It's like Alex read her mind because she nodded her head "its just a game Liv" she heard Alex say

Olivia turned and faced Elliot who looked just as confused as she was.

Olivia then turned and faced Amanda again and started leaning in until her lips met Amanda's.

Their lips moved together softly and Olivia pulled away "definitely straight" Amanda said laughing

Olivia let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and joined in with a nervous laugh.

Olivia picked up the bottle "now my turn"

Olivia spun the bottle and it landed on Nick "truth or dare Nick?" Olivia asked

"dare" Nick said confidently

"ok Nick, I dare you to run to the neighbours house ring the bell wait for them to answer and ask for whip cream and chocolate" Olivia said

"ok" Nick said getting up

"wait" Olivia said "you must do it all.. Naked" Olivia said wiggling her eyebrows

Nick's eyes went wide "uuhh"

"you have to" Olivia said "come on Nick we're waiting"

Nick got undressed and did the dare coming back he got dressed again and took the bottle from a laughing Olivia

He spun the bottle and it landed on Elliot "dare or truth?"

"dare" Elliot answered

"kiss Olivia for 1 min.. With tongue... Touching her boobs" Nick said

Elliot gave him a look "no"

"yes" Nick said

"I'm not doing that to Liv" Elliot said

"it's ok El.. It's just a game" Olivia said

Elliot looked at Olivia "ok" he whispered

Elliot leaned in and started kissing Olivia in the back of his head he heard Fin's voice with the numbers getting softer and softer 55..54..53..51..50...5... The people around them fading slowly.

His tongue slides over Olivia's lip asking for permission. Olivia grants opening her mouth. Elliot's hands find Olivia's breasts and starts rubbing them.. Feeling his pants grow tighter "40...39..38..37..."

Elliot slowly rubs his finger over Olivia's hardening nipple "33..32..31..30..29..."

Elliot feels his pants grow even tighter.. Olivia let's out a small moan "23..22...21...20...19.."

Olivia straddles in Elliot's lap feeling his bulge "12..11...10...9.."

Olivia smiles against Elliot's lips "3..2..1.."

"you may stop" Nick says smiling

Olivia gets off Elliot and takes the seat next to him

"whoo even I'm wet" Alex laughs

Olivia laughs looking at Elliot and biting her lip. Elliot looks at Olivia and sees her biting her lip.. He licks his lips just slightly and smiles at her. She smiles back, under the table they intertwine their hands..

*A/N: Okay... Really short chapter... Review pleasee*! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot and Olivia left the party and went home. They went straight to the roof and layd there looking at the stars with their fingers intertwined.

"Liv?" Elliot said softly

"yea?" Olivia answered back gently

"what are we doing?" he asked holding her hand a little tighter

"I don't know" Olivia whispered

Elliot let his head fall to the side an looked at Olivia, Olivia followed his suit until their eyes met

"do you want it to be anything?" Elliot asked

"more than anything in the world" Olivia whispered "you?"

"of course I do" Elliot whispered back

Olivia scooted over to him until she was against him. Elliot put his arm around her and held onto her while Olivia laid her head on his shoulder.

Elliot kissed her head. They laid like that for about two more hours before going.

"night Liv" Elliot said walking Olivia to her room

"night El" Olivia said smiling losing the grip she had on his hand

"I love you" Elliot whispered

Olivia smiled "I love you too" Olivia whispered and gave him a quick peck on his lips and closed her door.

Elliot smiled the whole way to his room, to the toilet, to the bed.. Until he finally fell asleep with a smile on his face..

Little did he know Olivia was having the same problem.

_next morning_

Olivia woke up and walked downstairs once again seeing just Bernie and Joe.

Bernie and Joe smiled "morning"

"morning" Olivia smiled making herself some coffee

"Liv" Joe said

"yea?" Liv answered walking to the table and taking his seat

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you about your mother" Joe started

"ohh.. Uhh.. Right" Olivia said taking a sip of her coffee

"so we went to get her and she was in the rehabilitation.. But.. Uhh yesterday she.. She fainted and they took her to the hospital" Joe explained

"so?" Olivia asked

"Olivia your mom's kidneys are failing, they can't do anything for her" Joe said sadly

Olivia took a deep breath "nothing?"

Joe nodded his head "the drinking..."

Olivia nodded "uhh what.. What hospital?"

"mercy" Joe answered

Olivia nodded and slowly stood up. She walked out and up to the room, once the door was closed she sunk down on the floor crying softly.

Olivia took a deep breath grabbing her stomach and mouth so no sound would escape. She closed her eyes slowly took one last deep breath and let the last tear roll down her cheek before whispering to herself "Benson's never ever cry"

Olivia stood up and showered, she did her make up and put on some sweats and a tank since it was Saturday. She put her hair in a ponytail.

Olivia went out on the roof and sit down signing and thinking

"what's gonna become of me... Did my mom even have savings for me... How long is she still gonna live.. Ughh I'm so confused" she let out a frustrating sign and sniffed.

She heard the window open to see Elliot climbing out he smiled at her "morning" he said

"hey" Olivia said giving him a sad smile

"what's wrong" he said sitting next to Olivia

Olivia signed looking down "El.. My mom... She's dying"

Elliot looked at her confused "what?"

"she.. Her kidneys.. They're failing.. They can't do anything.." Olivia said laying her head on his shoulder

Elliot put his arms around her protectively "Liv, I'm so so sorry"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders "I'm going to go see her today.."

"I'll take you" Elliot said kissing her head

"thanks" Olivia said giving him a sad smile

-mercy-

Olivia and Elliot walked into the hospital hand in hand. They walked to the reception

Olivia cleared her throat "hi sorry" Olivia said getting the woman's attention.

The woman looked up and smiled "hi can I help?"

"uhh yes.. I'm looking for Serena Benson.." Olivia said softly

"sure let me just take a look"

Olivia nodded her head and the woman turned her attention to the computer "ahh" the woman said

"she's in room 112" she said with a smile

"thanks" Olivia said taking Elliot's hand and started walking to room 112

They got the room quickly. Olivia slowly opened the door to see her mom laying in bed and watching TV

"hey mom" Olivia whispered pulling Elliot inside and walking to the side of her mom's bed

Serena gave Olivia a smile "you came..." Serena stated

"yes..." Olivia said clasping her hands together softly

"I'm glad" Serena smiled "who's he"

Olivia smiled and pulled Elliot closer to her "this is Elliot"

"boyfriend?" Serena asked with a smile

Olivia nodded. Serena extended her hand to Elliot for him to shake. Elliot took it gladly and shook it "you better not break my baby's heart" Serena said

"I wouldn't dream of it" Elliot smiled

Serena smiled.

-later that night-

Olivia and Elliot was sitting in the living room with his sisters watching Modern Family while Bernie was in the kitchen making food.

Joe walked in "hey" he said uncomfortably. Everyone looked up and he received "hi's"

"Liv can you quickly come.." Joe said moving to the kitchen.

Olivia stood up and followed Joe "did something happen to my mom?" Olivia asked once they were in the kitchen

"Liv.. You're mom.." Joe started looking down "she.. Her.. She passed away, her kidneys failed" Joe explained

Olivia nodded tears coming to her eyes 'Benson's never ever cry' she thought to herself

She shook her head 'not gonna cry' she looked at Joe "what.. Where am .. I going?" Olivia asked "what's gonna happen to me?" Olivia looked down "did she even leave me anything?" questions was spinning trough her head

"Liv, calm down.. I'm not sure yet ok? But the hospital they gave me this" Joe said taking out a gold necklace

Olivia took it.. It was a little heart that could open. Olivia slowly opened it and took a deep breath. It was a picture of her and Serena.

Olivia traced her finger across Serena's face and a small smile crept her face.

Olivia looked up to see Joe and Bernie staring at her. Olivia walked over to Bernie "can you please put this on?" Olivia asked Bernie holding out the necklace

Bernie put it on and Olivia held it between her fingers once it was on.

"Olivia it's ok to cry" Bernie said bringing Olivia in for a hug. Olivia signed when suddenly tears started pouring down her face. She held on to Bernie like her life depended on it.

She stood like that crying for a few minutes when Elliot walked in. He looked confused between Joe and Bernie.

Olivia noticed Elliot, so she pulled away from Bernie and walked over to Elliot falling into him and still crying holding on to him as if someone will take him away, she crumbled his shirt in her hands.. Between her fingers "my mom" Olivia croaked out

Elliot hugged Olivia tightly "Liv.. I.. I'm so sorry.. Oh Liv"

Elliot picked Olivia up and went to his room. They laid on his bed until they both fell asleep.

The next day Olivia was feeling a lot better. Elliot did everything to keep her mind of her mother. They went to get ice cream.. To see a movie.. An amusement park.. Elliot even took Olivia shopping.. They actually had a great day of sharing laughs, hugs and kisses.

They got home to see Bernie and Joe sitting at the table..

"Liv" Joe said pointing at the chair

Olivia and Elliot both took a seat

"I got news on where you're going" Joe started.

"yea?" Olivia asked

"they found a aunt.. Of yours.. You're gonna go live with her" Joe said

Olivia nodded. "well that's not bad news"

"Liv.. She's in Philadelphia"

*A/N: I know I know.. It's short... I just felt like giving you all a cliffhanger :p soo review please.. And thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Philadelphia? No... No I.. I don't want to move! Joe please you have to.. I don't want to go" Olivia said as tears began streaming down her face

"I'm sorry" Joe said looking down "on this moment that's all I can do..."

"can't you just tell her I don't want to go?" Olivia pleaded

Joe shook his head 'no' "I'm sorry Olivia"

Olivia turned around to look at Elliot, Elliot pulled Olivia to him and hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go ever. Elliot held his tears back and lead Olivia to the roof.

The two of them sat on the roof looking into the distance.. Saying nothing.

Elliot signed loudly "Liv.." Olivia turned to look at Elliot "El I don't wanna go"

"I don't want you to go either.." Elliot said looking down

"I hate life.. It's not fair" Olivia said sadly

Elliot pulled Olivia in for another hug. They laid like that for a few hours silently.. Not talking at all..

_Joe_

"Joe can you really not do anything?" Bernie asked

"I'm trying Bernie.. I'm trying" Joe said signing

"when does she have to go?" Bernie asked

"in three days time" Joe answered.

"oh Joe.." Bernie signed

-3 days before Olivia leaves-

Olivia woke up and made her way to Elliot's room. She slowly opened the door, she smiled when she saw Elliot spread over the whole bed, his one arm hanging off the beds side and his leg on the other side.

Olivia walked over and fell onto the bed, Elliot's eyes shot opened his expression softened "Morning" Olivia said smiling

"morning" Elliot said bringing Olivia closer to his side he held onto her "I don't want to go to school.. I want to spend every second with you" Elliot whispered into Olivia's hair.

Olivia signed "I know.. But we have to go to school.." Olivia looked up into Elliot's eyes and smiled.

Elliot signed "I'm going to miss you so much"

"I'm gonna miss you too El... So much.. But let's not think about that now" Olivia said

"ok" Elliot said kissing Olivia on top of her head

Bernie opened the door "come on down and eat" she said giving them a small smile

Olivia and Elliot got up and went downstairs to eat something.

-school-

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Casey yelled at Olivia. Olivia slowly nodded her head looking at the whole table. "yea I'm moving"

"noooooo!" Amanda said sadly. Olivia just looked down

"the good news here is what baby girl?" Fin asked

Olivia looked up and gave Fin a small smile "it's just like 2 hours of driving.."

Everybody signed "we'll come visit you, we promise" Alex said

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement "thanks" Olivia said plainly

"have you met this aunt of yours?" Nick asked

Olivia shook her head 'no' "never" Olivia said

Olivia looked up and spotted Elliot coming holding something behind his back, he smiled at her and quickened his pace. He got to Olivia and pulled out behind his back a red rose he handed it to Olivia "If I may steal her?" Elliot asked the table

Everyone nodded. Elliot smiled and pulled Olivia up who giggled. Elliot pulled Olivia away from the table to the gym "El what are we doing here?" Olivia asked as she saw they were going in the gym.

Elliot smiled "TA-da"

Olivia looked into the gym "awhh Ellll, it's so cute" Olivia said as she saw a little blanket spread out on the floor with food and drinks on it."you are so romantic.. And amazing.. And.. Wonderful.. And .. And.. So so sexyy" Olivia said wiggling her eyebrows

"ohh you know this ass does it for everyone" Elliot said laughing

Olivia laughed and slapped his ass playfully "better just be doing it for me" Olivia said her lips millimetres away from Elliot's.

Elliot smiled and leaned in kissing Olivia passionately.

When air was needed they pulled away and went to take a seat on the blanket.

Elliot and Olivia walked hand in hand in the mall. They went into a few shops and Olivia got herself some clothes.

After awhile they went and took a seat at a coffee shop.

"remind me to never come and do shopping with you again" Elliot teased Olivia

Olivia slapped him playfully, Elliot laughed. a waiter to their table "ready to order?"

"yep I'll just have a strawberry milkshake" Olivia said

Elliot smiled "I'll have a chocolate milkshake"

The waiter wrote it down and walked away giving them both a smile.

Elliot turned his head to Olivia thinking about how much he's gonna miss her

"stop thinking El" Olivia said pushing him playfully

Elliot shook his thoughts out of his head "sorry"

Their milkshakes came. Olivia quickly put her straw in and took a sip and moaned in approval "this is so good"

Elliot laughed and also took a sip of his milkshake "oh yea.. So good so good"

Olivia laughed. "so the book you bought go's about what exactly" Elliot asked

"the books name is 'The Fault in Our Stars' it's about a girl who has cancer and a boy who has cancer or had, I don't exactly know yet.." Olivia said smiling "but they say its sweet"

"awhhh" Elliot said in a girly voice. Olivia laughed and shoved him lightly "you're a dick"

"oh you know it" Elliot said laughing and giving her a wink

Olivia laughed.

They finished their milkshakes and were on their way home.

When they got home they plopped down on the couch with popcorn and put a movie in. "what we watching?" Olivia asked popping a hand full of popcorn in her mouth.

Elliot smiled "you'll see"

Olivia laughed when she saw it's Despicable Me2 "awhh I love this movie El!"

Elliot laughed "well good, I love it too"

"BA BA Na" Elliot said in a minion voice. Olivia burst into a fit of laughter "that's so cute!" Elliot smiled at Olivia.

The movie ended so Olivia looked up, Elliot looked down at Olivia and smiled, Olivia smiled back at him and leaned in so did Elliot.

Elliot pulled Olivia in his lap and smiled into the kiss.

"I don't want to go" Olivia whispered as she laid her head on Elliot's chest.

Elliot signed and stroked her hair "I know, I don't want you to go" Olivia signed loudly and looked up at Elliot once again.

"I love you tho" Olivia said kissing him on the lips. Elliot smiled "I love you too"

-2 days before Olivia leaves-

Olivia and Elliot got to school and walked in with their hands intertwined. The day flew by and Olivia was in her way, with Alex, Casey, Amanda and Melinda. To the mall

They walked trough the mall and bought a few stuff at some shops. They all were tired walking so they went to take a seat at a café.

"hi, I'll be you're waiter for the day. Are you ready to order or should I come back a little later?" the waiter asked

"uhh no, I'll have a strawberry smoothie" Olivia said "I'll have a lemon smoothie" Melinda said "I'm gonna take a coke" Casey said "a bubblegum milkshake for me" Amanda said. "and I'll take a bar one milkshake" Alex said.

"ok coming up.. Nothing to eat?" the waiter asked

'no' they all said in unison

Their milkshakes came and they had a long girl talk.

the days till Olivia had to leave flew by.

Olivia woke up that morning dreading that day completely. She walked into Elliot's room and fell into his arms. Elliot hugged her tightly while she cried. Elliot felt tears stung his eyes.

Bernie opened the door "Livvie, she's here honey"

Olivia signed loudly "coming"

Elliot carried Olivia's bag downstairs. Olivia following him. They got to the kitchen. She spotted the woman.. Her aunt.

She already scared Olivia with her black curly hair, her long nose with a mole on it, Olivia swore she saw a hair on it, fat.. Really fat and way to much make up.. In Olivia's opinion this women needed to get a make over. Olivia shook the thoughts out of her head and said a 'hi' and introduced herself.

The women looked at Olivia, up and down, up and down in disgust. Olivia was wearing Jean shorts with a loose fitting blue shirt and flip flops. Olivia shrugged the feeling off and moved to hug Bernie and Joe, luckily for her she Said goodbye to all her friends the day before.

Olivia turned to Elliot's sisters and hugged them all who were crying. Tears sprung Olivia's eyes.

Olivia turned to Elliot who had tears flowing down his face. Olivia fell into his arms crying loudly and holding onto Him as if her life depended on it.

"I love you Liv, I'm going to miss you SO so SO much" Elliot cried

"I love you to El" Olivia cried kissing him "I'm going to miss you, come visit me soon ok?"

"I will" Elliot said clinging onto her.

Olivia pulled away slowly and gave him a last kiss before getting into the car, blowing him a kiss and waving at him with a shaking hand. Olivia mouthed 'I love you' to Elliot.

Elliot smiled and mouthed it back and waved slowly. 'she's gone' Elliot thought as everything inside of him collapsed into a singularity.

A/N: hii.. :) please don't hate me! :* okay soo.. Review please. Prettyyyyy pleaseE :) ohh and thanks for reading. I know it's short once again.. But yea deal with it :p


	9. Chapter 9

*A/N: Olivia's aunt's name is Lise * :)

Olivia's POV:

I walk into my new room.. New.. Feels like home? Not even close. I get out my laptop and put on my wifi while laying on the bed.

I get out my phone and text Elliot.

'hi El, we're here, I miss you so much already xxx - Liv'

I lay back waiting for Elliot's text

'glad ur safe, I miss you too Livvie, get your sexy ass back here :( x - El'

Olivia let's out a small laugh.

"OLIVIA!" I hear from downstairs, I jump up 'geez coulda give me a heart attack.. Fuck' I whisper to myself walking down the stairs.

"yea?" I say walking to where my aunt was

"we're going to a barbecue, get a hoodie or whatever and let's go" Lise said

"oh oky"I ran upstairs and got out Elliot's superman hoodie and went back downstairs.

"let's go" Lise said..

-barbecue (Olivia's POV)-

Me and Lise walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. This house was huge, these people are so rich, so is Lise. I look around, all these houses in this neighbourhood is pretty big.

The door finally opens to a women with way to much make up "hii Lise, this must be Olivia" she says taking my shoulders and giving me a kiss... On my lips... No.. No.. Weird ... Ewh

"come in" she says kissing Lise, who gladly kisses her back..

Is Lise lesbian... I think.. Who cares. We walk out to their back yard that has a pool too "hey Dean!" Lise yells.

I see a guy walking up to us, he's so hot, stop Olivia you're with El. He smiles.. Fuck that smile. He has brownish blondish hair, blue eyes tanned.

"hi" he says reaching us "I'm Dean" he says looking at me . "uh.. Hi, Olivia" I say with a small smile

"brought your swimsuit, we're gonna swim" he says with a smile

"uhh no" I say "ohky well my sister is about your age and small size" he says with a roll of his eyes. I let out a small laugh

"Kylie!" he yells. I see a girl running towards us, she's beautiful "get Olivia here a swimsuit"

"oky" Kylie says taking my hand and pulling me inside. We get to her room and she looks for a bikini she pulls out a baby pink bikini and hands it to me "put it on"

I take it hesitantly and start pulling off my shorts and panties, I look up to see Kylie staring at me and licking her lips. Let it go. I take a breath and pull of my shirt to see Kylie's eyes move to my breasts. I hesitantly take of my bra and Kylie starts licking her lips.

I quickly put on the top and clear my throat "let's go"

"mmm hmm" she says walking out of her room "want something to drink?" Kylie asks as we enter the kitchen

"uh no thanks" I say she shruggs her shoulders.

We make our way outside. I feel Kylie take my hand "jump in the pool with me"

"ok" I say with a smile. We start running and jump splashing a few people. Me and Kylie come up laughing swimming to the other side splashing each other..

Tonight's gonna be fun. I think to myself.

-Elliot's POV:-

I try calling Olivia for the 10th time signing when it went to Voicemail again. 'what the fuck Olivia' I think to myself

I hear my phone beep I grab it quickly thinking it would be Olivia. Nope.. it's a text from.. Kathy? What does she want

'Elliot, we need to talk - Kathy'

I sign

'about what - Elliot'

'meet me for a milkshake - Kathy'

'no Kathy if you want to say something say it - Elliot'

'fine nevermind - kathy'

I throw my phone next to me and sign.

-5 hours later(Elliot's POV:)-

My phone rings waking me from my sleep. I answer it without looking at the caller ID "hello" I answer

"El? Are you okay? You left like 11 missed calls"

"I'm fine, why weren't you answering" I say

"I was with Lise at this barbecue party thingy, met a few people"

I get jealous "oh"

"yea you ok tho El, you sound.. I don't know different?"

"I'm fine" I quickly say

"okay, did I wake you?" Olivia asks trying to keep the conversation going

"yea" I say

"oh sorry, wanna go back to sleep?"

"yea" I hear Olivia sign over the phone

"okay night El, love you"

"night" I quickly end the call. Okay that was cold, really cold, I think to myself

*A/N: are they going to fall apart or make it? Will Olivia maybe change her liking in gender? Will something happen with Dean? We'll have to sEe :p bear with me, READ & REVIEW :)


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia decided to go to Kylie's for the day, until Elliot apologises she is not talking to him.. Yes she was pissed of by him how could he be so cold what did she do wrong.

Olivia shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head. She walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. Kylie opened it quickly and brought Olivia in for a hug "Livvv"

Olivia let out a small laugh "hey Kylie!"

"come in" Kylie said pulling Olivia inside. They went to the living room to see Dean sitting there and playing video games "get up idiot, we wanna watch TV" Kylie said

Dean frowned "fine I have to go anyway" Dean said standing up.

"bye" Dean said as he walked out the door

Kylie put on 'LOL' and cuddled close to Olivia, Olivia shrugged and put her arms around Kylie.

Kylie turned around and smiled at Olivia "let's go get some ice cream" Olivia smiled "yes!"

While Olivia and Kylie walked to the kitchen, Kylie took Olivia's hand while they skipped trough to the kitchen singing 'I SCREAM YOU SCREAM WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM' they laughed and talked.

Olivia had to admit she had a great day with Kylie. They hugged goodbye and Olivia was on her way home when she saw Dean in a car crying.

Olivia looked around and walked to the car hesitating. She knocked on the window what made Dean look up, he looked embarrassed really quickly and looked away. Olivia knocked again, dean once again looked at Olivia who shook her head showing that he has to open the door.

Dean signed loudly and opened it. Olivia got in "spil" Olivia said. Dean signed "I.. Promise you won't laugh.m Or tell ANYONE"

"I promise" Olivia held out her pinky "pinky promise, now if I break my promise you may cut off my pinky" Olivia said with a laugh.

Dean laughed "uhmm I'm... I'm g..gay.."Dean said looking down

"Dean that's GREAT! Come on what are you crying about, hey look up at me.. In my eyes" Olivia said with a smile

Dean looked up slowly into Olivia's eyes "YOU are great" Olivia said once Dean eyes met hers.

Dean smiled and hugged her "thanks"

"so why.. Like what happened?" Olivia asked

Dean signed "I told this 'friend' of mine that I'm gay.. And he said he's gonna tell the whole school, he disgusted by the fact that I'm gay.. I don't know what to do.. I mean Kylie doesn't even know and she's lesbian"

"he's not a true friend Dean.. My advice is to tell your parents and Kylie ASAP.. And then you take it from there okay? You'll be fine" Olivia said opening the door to get out

"thanks Liv" Olivia nodded and smiled "I have to get home before Lise, didn't tell her I'm going out bye" Olivia said with a wink

"bye" Dean said wiping his eyes to go inside

Olivia got home and went inside to find Lise making food "hi" Olivia said walking into the kitchen

"hey, had fun at school?" Lise asked

"yep, I went to Kylie's to, we didn't really get homework and so on so I hope that's okay?" Olivia asked

Lise laughed "of course it is"

"okay" Olivia said with a laugh "can I help with something?"

"uhh yes you can, peal this veggies for me please" Lise said handing her the veggies

"okay" Olivia said taking it from her.

Olivia was laying in bed texting Kylie when her phone rang 'El' Olivia signed and answered

"hello" Olivia said

"liv" Elliot said

"yea?"

"look I know yesterday.. I was a total -"Elliot got cut off by Olivia

"you were a Dick, asshole! Every fucking word there is! Fuck you Elliot! What did I do wrong?" Olivia asked raging

Elliot signed "I know, I just I'm sorry okay? Look I'm jealous of the people that can be around you I miss you so much"

Tears started to come in Olivia's eyes and her voice was shaky "I miss you too, I don't want to fight"

"me neither" Elliot said "I love you"

"I love you too El" Olivia said with a smile.

(Dean finally told his parents and Kylie)

-Saturday at Kylie's (they're home alone)-

Olivia ran after Kylie naked "Kylie give it back!" Olivia yelled. Kylie laughed "uhmm no"

"Kylieeeeee I can't swim naked!" Olivia yelled almost getting a hold on Kylie

"ohh and why not Benson?" Kylie asked cocking a eyebrow

Olivia laughed "cause you have a brother!"

"who I might add is not here and he's GAY!" Kylie yelled taking a stop at the other end of the island in the kitchen

"Kylie come onnn" Olivia wined

"awhh that's cuteee, but not good enough of a reason" Kylie said with a laugh

"what do I have to do?" Olivia asked with a laugh

Kylie made a thinking face "uhmmm... Kiss me"

Olivia was taken aback "Kylie.." Olivia pretended to be hesitate when she jumped on the island and grabbed her bikini top. Olivia ran off with it while putting it on laughing

"you are evil Benson" Kylie said laughing

Olivia and Kylie went to Olivia's house to get an overnight bag since she was gonna stay at Kylie's for the night.

They took their time. Putting on music while packing, signing along. Kylie found a photo album. She went to sit on Olivia's bed to look it trough, Olivia joined her.

After awhile of laughing at some of the photo's, Kylie leaned in capturing Olivia's full lips.

-meanwhile-

Elliot stopped in front of Olivia's new address. He looked around at the neighbourhood 'not bad' Elliot thought. He heard music playing from the house and smiling when he realised it's Olivia's music.

He knocked on the door but no one opened he turned the knob to find it open. He walked up the stairs searching for Olivia's bedroom. He followed the music and opened the door to see Olivia kissing a girl "Olivia?"

Olivia's POV:

should I pull away? What the fuck I'm like frozen. Why can't I react "Olivia?" Elliot? Elliot shit. I push Kylie off of me as soon as possible and jump up to see Elliot walking away "Elliot! Elliot wait!" I yell running after him

A touch his arm and he yanks away "El I can explain, can you just STOP!" I yell

"what the fuck OLIVIA? A GIRL? Really? Can you not at least have told me instead of CHEATING on me?" Elliot opened the door

Tears were streaming down my face "WAIT! El! I'm not.. It wasn't like that!"

Elliot got in his car and sped away. Olivia turned around, tears streaming down her face, to see a worried looking Kylie.

"Liv?" Kylie said walking down to Olivia

"don't" Olivia said pushing Kylie away "Olivia wait.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know you had a boyfriend" Kylie said walking in after Olivia.

Olivia signed "I know"

"why didn't you tell me?" Kylie said

"I don't know.. We were fighting at first.. And I guess it never came up" Olivia said signing again "what am I going to do?" Olivia asked wiping her eyes

Kylie stood up "pack, you're still coming to me tonight, worry about this later" Kylie said taking her car keys

"okay, but wait where are you going?" Olivia asked as Kylie made her way to the door

"get us things for tonight, I'll pick you up in awhile" Kylie said making her way out the door closed

"okay then.." Olivia walked up the stairs to finish packing

Kylie drove around town looking for the car she saw the guy drive away in. She stopped when she saw it and got out. 'A bar, so predictable' Kylie thought.

She walked in to see the guy at the bar drinking a beer. 'how nice' Kylie thought once again. She walked over to the guy and tapped him on his shoulder.

Elliot looked around to see the girl Olivia was kissing "what do you want" Elliot asked

"hi uhmm.. I'm Kylie.. Look before you freak and stuff just listen.. Okay I'm a lesbian.. And I've gotten feelings for Liv.. But uhh it never came up that she has a boyfriend.. So I didn't know.. I just.. I thought.. I don't know.. I just wanted someone.." Kylie explained

"please it's not Liv's fault... I'm SO so sorry, she really loves you, you would be stupid, really stupid to let her go" Kylie said before Elliot could reply she was gone.

Elliot thought for a moment and decided its not Liv's fault. He walked out got in his car and went to Olivia's address. He didn't see the car that was there earlier anywhere so he guessed it was Kylie's.. So she wasn't here.

Elliot got out and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a crying Olivia. Elliot took his thumb and wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry" she whispered

Elliot shook his head "I'm sorry" Elliot pulled Olivia to him and hugged her tightly. Olivia melted in his embrace and felt save once more.

Kylie stopped with her car to see them hugging.. Yea she wanted Olivia.. Sure she's jealous.. But seeing her happy made Kylie happy.. 'and she's straight' Kylie reminded herself.

She got out of the car and walked up the stairs "I just wanted to come get my laptop forgot it here" Kylie said

"thanks" Elliot said at Kylie who smiled at him.

"why you thanking her?" Olivia asked looking into Elliot's ice blue eyes

"she came to give me a reality check" Elliot said smiling.

Olivia smiled, Kylie came downstairs and Olivia hugged her "thank you" Kylie laughed "yea yea get off of me, look you two have fun tonight, we'll do the movie night another night okay?"

"are you su-" Olivia got cut off by Kylie "YES! Have fun kids" Kylie said waving and getting in her car driving of.

Olivia and Elliot made their way onto the house's roof, They laid there in each other's arms talking, laughing and kissing.

Olivia thought with a smile 'just like old times'

**A/N: okay so the are reunited.. Yayy :) REVIEW PLEASE I love reading them * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia walked up the steps of Kylie's house with her bag on one shoulder. She opened the door, since this was her second home. She walked in to see Dean with another guy in the kitchen eating ice cream.

Olivia walked over to them "hi, can I get some too?" Olivia asks already getting out the ice cream. Dean laughed "'course" Olivia smiled and extended her hand to the other guy "Olivia, Kyli-" she got cut off by the guy "you're Kylie's girlfriend?" the guy asked.

Olivia laughed "no no, we're friends" Olivia said with a smile "ohh, I'm William" the guy said with a smile

Olivia smiled "nice to meet you William" William smiled "likewise"

Olivia smiled and looked at Dean "friend?" Olivia Asked

"actually.. Boyfriend" Dean said with a smile. Olivia shrieked "yayy!"

Dean and William laughed "well let me get to Kylie' Olivia said with a smile taking her bowl of ice cream with her upstairs to Kylie's room. She opens Kylie's door to reveal a naked Kylie that's standing in front of her closet.

Olivia's eyes travel quickly from Kylie's long tanned legs to her firm butt meeting the back of Kylie's head "Hey Kylie" Olivia says

Kylie jumps "shit Liv! You scared the living shit out of me" Kylie said grabbing her chest. Olivia laughs "sorry"

Kylie turns her attention back to the closet and gets out red lacy panties and a black lacy bra. She puts it on quickly and gets out a black short with a dark blue loose fitting shirt putting them on too.

She joins Olivia on the bed "I'm going on a date tomorrow" Kylie states. "oh" Olivia says with a hint of jealousy 'wait, why am I feeling like this.. Jealous?' Olivia thinks to herself.

"yea.."Kylie looks at Olivia with a look of confusion "does that bother you?" Kylie challenges Olivia. Olivia shakes her head 'no' "why would It?" Olivia asks with a shrug of her shoulders. Kylie looks at her for a moment studying her face and shrugs it off "ok" Kylie says.

Olivia got into the queen sized bed next to Kylie. Kylie scooted closer. "Kylie.." Olivia's voice was soft "yea?" Kylie whispered back. "I've got a piss" Kylie burst into a fit of laughter, Olivia laughed too slapping Kylie playfully "stop I'm gonna pee my pants" Kylie laughed and pushed Olivia off her bed "not on my bed" Kylie said with a laugh.

Olivia pulled Kylie up "come with me"

"awhh Benson scared?" Kylie said sticking out her tongue at Olivia.

Olivia stuck out her bottom lip and nodded which made Kylie laugh "that's cute" Kylie laughed "c'mon lets go pee" Kylie said pulling Olivia to the bathroom.

Olivia woke up and opened her eyes not seeing Kylie next to her. She looked around and listened to hear if she's not in the shower.. Silence.. Olivia frowns and looks around spotting a note on Kylie's mirror.

Olivia stretched and got off the bed walking towards the mirror taking off the sticky note starting to read it.

'morning sunshine, I went to go on my date make yourself at home well duh.. And wait till I get home before you go home please. I didn't wanna wake you, cause let's face it your not a morning person and well you looked peaceful and cute, talk to you later -Kylie'

"not a morning person pftt" Olivia huffs to herself. She makes her way to Kylie's bathroom undressing herself and getting in the shower.

Olivia walks downstairs "Dean? You here?" Olivia yells. Dean came up behind her "YES!" he yells. Olivia jumps around and hits him "Dean fuck! sorry, did I hit you hard?" Olivia asked walking closer to Dean

Dean laughed "no no" Olivia smiled "liar you're face is already turning red, let me see" she took his face and tilted it so she could see

"don't scare me again" Olivia patted him on his chest "you're a big boy you can handle that bruise" Olivia said with a laugh walking to the kitchen "I'm starving, how late did Kylie leave?" Olivia asked

"uhh proberly about 9" Dean said "must say she looked pretty"

Olivia threw cereal in a bowl "blind date?"

"uhh no, she met her" Dean said standing across Olivia

"where?" Olivia asked again

"why all the questions?" Dean asked with a smirk

Olivia looked up "she's my friend Dean"

Dean nodded "right right"

Olivia frowned at him and took a bite of her cereal.

Kylie walked into Her house at 4.. She just couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She had the most amazing day with Nichole.. This girl was amazing.. The most amazing.. There was just one problem.. She wasn't Olivia.

Kylie opened the door to see no sign of Olivia. She walked upstairs hoping Olivia didn't already leave. She got upstairs opened her door. No Olivia. Kylie frowned.

Kylie walked downstairs 'Olivia left, I can't believe it' Kylie thought to herself and signed loudly walking downstairs to get something to drink.

She looked trough the glass window and saw Olivia tanning. Inside Kylie was doing her own little happy dance 'she didn't leave yaay' Kylie said to herself making her way outside.

"hey Liv" Kylie said Olivia looked up and smiled "welcome home stranger" Kylie chuckled and sat down next to Olivia

"how was your date?" Olivia asked "it was great, this girl is really nice, I kinda like her you know" Kylie said with a small smile

"ohh.. Uh that's good" Olivia said with a small smile.

"I'm quickly gonna go get my bikini and join you" Kylie said with a smile.

While Kylie was getting dresses both of them had the same thoughts going trough their heads 'why am I feeling like this?'

*A/N: okay people I need opinions here should I make Liv a lesbian or EO? Review please so I know?


	12. Chapter 12

*A/N: okay so more people wanted EO, so EO it is.. For those who wanted it to be a lesbian story, I'm sorry I'm thinking to right Olivia a lesbian in my next story (after this story and sparks fly is done) and omw.. I did not expect so many reviews.. When I saw how many I got, for what I usually get, I litterly danced with joy :p . Ok so here's the deal it WILL end EO I promise..! But you have to bear with me :)

Kylie made her way downstairs in her red bikini stopping when she saw Olivia pouring some juice for the two of them. She took the time to stare at Olivia's long tanned legs her perky butt.. "like what you see?" Olivia asked with a smirk. Kylie' head shot up "WH..uhh.."

Olivia laughed and gave her a warm smile handing a glass to Kylie. "thanks" Kylie said with a smile. "sure" Olivia said moving for the glass door. Kylie followed Olivia. The two of them said down on a towel laughing and talking.

When it got to hot they jumped in the pool. Kylie swam to Olivia's side "what you do all day?"

"uhmm well I slept till late.. Obviously.. Uhmm I spent a little time with Dean.. Watched TV.. Was pretty boring" Olivia said

"awhh so you missed me" Kylie said with a laugh

"and you were to busy to care" Olivia said swimming away getting out and putting the towel around her

Kylie frowned and made her way out too "Olivia?"

Olivia ignored her and walked into the house. Kylie signed and walked after Olivia "why are you acting like this?" Kylie asked

Once again no answer "Olivia we can't solve the problem if you won't talk to me!" Kylie yelled getting frustrated

"I'm gonna go home" Olivia said plainly grabbing her bag

"What the fuck Olivia?!" Kylie yelled again. Olivia turned around facing Kylie. Her eyes traveling from Kylie's eyes to her lips. Olivia let out a loud sign

"I have to go" Olivia said walking past Kylie.

Kylie grabbed Olivia's arm and crashed her lips onto Olivia's. First Olivia was shocked until Olivia started kissing Kylie back.

Kylie's hands made their way to Olivia's hem of her shirt, she pulled it over Olivia's head and crashed her lips back onto Olivia's

"wait"Olivia said barely in a whisper. Kylie stopped and pulled away "what?"

"I can't do this" Olivia said with a sign grabbing her shirt and putting it on again.

Kylie signed she felt like she could scream of frustration "why not?" kylie said calmly

"you know why! I'm with Elliot" Olivia said

"so dump him!" Kylie said not seeing the point "I can't just do that Kylie! I LOVE him!" Olivia yelled

Kylie signed and grabbed Olivia's bag "then go" she said pushing the bag into Olivia's arms

"Ky-"

"GO!" Kylie yelled tears coming to her eyes "get out!"

Olivia got tears in her eyes, she leaned in gave Kylie a kiss on the cheek and walked out of her room. She walked out the front door and went home crying the night away.

-next morning-

Olivia woke up the next morning and decided she was going to NY for the weekend since she and Kylie were fighting.

She made plans with Lise and decided she's gonna Surprise everyone there.

Olivia got off the bus at NY and smiled 'New York'. She got a taxi to Elliot's house. School would be out by now.

She got out the taxi and paid the guy. Getting out her bag and walking to their front door.

Olivia took a deep breath and rang the bell. the door opened revealing a Elliot rubbing his eyes. Olivia guessed he was sleeping. Elliot's eyes went wide he rubbed them again and opened them again "Liv?"

Olivia smiled "El" and hugged him. Elliot started kissing her all over her head and face Olivia giggling.

"who's at the door Elliot?" Olivia heard Bernie yell from the kitchen. Olivia and Elliot walked hand in hand to the kitchen. "mom"

Bernie turned around and a huge grin appeared on her face "Liv!" Bernie brought Olivia in for a tight hug. "how are you?" Benrie asked

"I'm good" Olivia smiled

"get more beautiful everytime I see you!" Bernie said taking Olivia's face in her hands.

Kylie walked into Olivia's house spotting Lise in the kitchen "hey" Kylie said

"oh hi Kylie" Lise said confused

"Liv here?" kylie asked

"uhh no.. She.. Uh don't you know?" Lise asked

"know what?" Kylie asked confused

"Olivia.. Went to NY for the weekend" lise explained

"oh" Kylie said "well uh bye" Kylie said with a wave walking out the front door

'how can she not have called? I get that she's mad,but she could've at least texted me. How can she not say anything? I can't believe her! I was proberly harsh to just kick her out but.. All I want is her.. Her to myself' Kylie thought as she drove home with tears in her eyes.

Olivia and Elliot enjoyed the weekend together with friends, when they were alone they would talk laugh and most of all make out. To Olivia it was perfect. Sunday came by way to quick for Olivia's liking.

Olivia had said goodbye to everyone and was on her way home.. Home...

Olivia walked into her home "Lise?"

"hey Olivia" Olivia heard from upstairs. Olivia made her way upstairs and greeted Lise

"Liv?" Lise said

"yea?"

"what happened between you and Kylie, you didn't tell her you're going to NY" Lise asked

"uhh yea.. Uhmm I'm going over to hers now.." Olivia said dropping her bag in her room.

Olivia rang the bell to Kylie's house. The door opened to reveal Kylie who has obviously been crying. Kylie looked at Olivia emotionless "what do you want?" Kylie asked

Olivia signed "Kylie.. I'm sorry" Olivia touched Kylie's face softly "can I come in"

Kylie stared at Olivia and stepped away so Olivia could walk in. Olivia walked in "Kylie look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm going to NY"

Kylie just nodded "I wasn't mad I just I didn't know.. I'm sorry"

Kylie signed "I'm not mad.. Just hurt"

"I'm sorry" Olivia whispered

"me too for you know kicking you out" Kylie said with a little laugh

Olivia laughed and pulled Kylie in for a hug. Kylie melted into Olivia's arms closing her eyes thinking 'her arms is the best place to be'

*A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

-2 weeks later-

Kylie sat in the kitchen eating a piece of toast while watching some morning cartoons. Her phone started ringing, she picked up her phone looking at the called ID 'Liv' immediately Kylie's face lit up "hey" Kylie answered

"hi Kylie, I'm going to NY for 2 days, do you maybe wanna come with? Olivia asked 'yea cause I want to see the girl I'm in love with flirt and all in love with her boyfriend' kylie thought to herself "uhhmm Liv, no I don't think that's a good idea"

"oh come on Kylie, we're all gonna stay at my friend Alex's beach house, it's gonna be fun and they wanna meet you, please Kylie" Olivia pleaded

Kylie signed "okay okay I guess, when are we going?"

"yayy" Olivia cheered "in an hour so get packed, I'll be at yours in about 40 min okay?"

"okay see you then bye" Kylie said hanging up the phone

'fucking great' Kylie thought. She stood up, walked up stairs and started packing her bags

-45 min later-

Olivia walked up the few steps to the front door and rang the door bell. Kylie opened the door with all her bags in her hand "hey" Kylie smiled "hii" Olivia said with excitement. "well let's get going" Kylie said closing the door behind her.

-NY-

Olivia and Kylie stopped at the beach house "this place is huge" Kylie said looking out the window, Olivia smiled "ohh yea, come on"

they got out, Olivia greeted everyone, of course kissing Elliot which made Kylie jealous. Olivia introduced Kylie. Soon they were all inside picking out rooms.

Fin and Munch shared a room, Melinda and Casey shared the other room with two beds. Alex and Amanda shared a room witha double bed. Nick and Elliot shared a room with two beds. The last room went to Maria, Olivia and Kylie, this room had one double bed, which Olivia and Kylie would share and then a extra bed which Maria would sleep on.

-at the beach-

Everyone was getting settled, ready to tan, play games and Swim. Olivia stood up pulling Elliot with her "come get ice cream with me" Olivia said with a smile intertwining her hand with his "okay" Elliot said picking Olivia up so he could give her a piggy back ride.

Fin, Melinda, Munch and Casey went swimming while Maria and Nick were playing beach ball tennis. That left Alex, Amanda and Kylie on their towels "so Kylie" Alex started "tell us about you" Alex said. "uhmmm welll there's not really much to tell, I'm Liv's age, I have a brother.. Uhmmm I'm lesbian.. Obvi Liv is my best friend.. I don't know what else ?" Kylie said unsure

"don't be so nervous, we're just people, you seem like a cool girl" Amanda said with a smile "thanks" Kylie smiled

Kylie heard Olivia's giggle so she looked around, which of course she regretted. Olivia was laughing at Elliot because she stuck her ice cream in his face she had ice cream all over her face too. Ellliot started from Olivia's cheek kissing while licking some ice cream off Olivia's face, he made it to her lips, his tongue making its way into Olivia's mouth, both their tongues fighting for dominance. Kylie had enough and turned aroun facing Alex and Amanda who looked at her confused "what?" Kylie asked softly

"you're in love with Liv" Alex stated in a whisper, hard enough for just the three of them to hear, Kylie looked down avoiding eye contact "no" Kylie said softly

"does she know?" Amanda asked ignoring the 'no'

Kylie stood up ignoring the question "I'm getting a drink, you want some?" Kylie asked. "no thanks" Alex said. Kylie walked away."we should stay out of it" Alex stated, Amanda signed "I guess"

Olivia and Elliot walked to where Alex and Amanda were sitting. Olivia took a seat on one of the towels "where's Kylie?" Olivia asked looking around. Alex and Amanda looked at each other "she went to get a drink" Alex said "alone?" Olivia asked "uhh yea" Amanda said plainly

"I should proberly go check on her" Olivia said standing up. Alex and Amanda nodded slowly. Olivia looked at them confused for a second, she turned to Elliot and gave him a quick peck "I'll be right back" Elliot nodded.

Olivia walked over to the drink stand to spot Kylie talking to a red head girl, Olivia walked over to them, Kylie spotted Olivia and gave her a small smile "Clare this is my friend Olivia, Olivia this is Clare" Kylie said introducing them. Olivia smiled a small smile "hi" Olivia said trying her hardest not to sound bitchy or jealous "hey" Clare said in the sweetest voice

Olivia turned her full attention to Kylie "coming?" Olivia asked Kylie "uhh yea just wait a second" Kylie said turning towards the counter behind her "hey Jerry, got a pen?" Kylie asked the waiter behind the counter "yes" Jerry said handing the pen to Kylie.

Kylie took the pen "thanks" Kylie turned towards Clare taking Clare's hand in her soft hands. She turned Clare's palm so she could write her number. Kylie slowly wrote her number on Clare's hand and blew the ink dry slowly and delicate. Olivia couldn't help to roll her eyes as she looked at them.

Kylie and Clare looked deep into each others eyes smiling "call me" Kylie said softly standing and taking her drink sending one last wink at Clare. Olivia followed Kylie "what the hell was that?" Olivia asked "what the hell was what?" Kylie asked "she's a stranger Kylie" Olivia said "so she's nice, I like her, why does it bother you anyway, gee I'm actually surprised you noticed I wasn't there" Kylie said

"what is that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked "oh you know since you were so busy sucking Elliot's face" Kylie said plainly.

"oh so you're 'liking' that girl to get me back for kissing my boyfriend?" Olivia asked

Kylie laughed dryly "not everything is about you Olivia, I like this girl for me, you have your boyfriend why can't I go out and get a girlfriend?" Kylie asked.

Olivia rubbed her head "you're right, I'm sorry" Kylie nodded with a smile "okay"

They made their way back to the group.

-beach house-

Olivia walked into the room she Maria and Kylie were sharing to put her bikini on. She decided to go with a blue one. there was a knock at the door.

"who's there?" Olivia asked

"Kylie, can I come in?"

"uh yea" kylie opened the door "why'd you knock?" Olivia asked as Kylie closed the door again. Kylie shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the closet.

"are you coming swimming with us?" Olivia asked "uhh no, Clare asked if I could go with her to this club.." Kylie said.

Olivia looked up at Kylie "are you serious right now?"

"Liv come on I don't want to fight again" Kylie said rubbing head "can't you just.. Ughh Liv everyone here has their boyfriend or girlfriend, I feel like a 3rd weel everywhere!" Kylie signed "I think I should go home"

Olivia felt bad "Kylie I'm sorry" Olivia took Kylie's hand "stay please, I don't really want you to go alone with that girl, but if that's going to make you happy then go, and if you really really like her, come and introduce her to us okay?"

Kylie smiled "thanks" Kylie brought Olivia in for a hug "help me pick a dress"

Olivia walked to her closet and pulled a black dress out. Kylie put it on quickly. The dress ended in her mid thigh with an open back "that looks great" Olivia stated getting out red heels "with these" Olivia said handing the heels to Kylie "yessss" Kylie smiled and put it on

"hair?" Kylie said pointing at her hair "sit" Olivia stated. Olivia made a messy bun with Kylie's hair "done, now just put on some mascara" Olivia said.

Kylie smiled "thanks"

* *Kylie took the drink from the guy Clare introduced her too. Kylie smiled a small smile "thanks" she quickly downed it, honestly she was pissed, Clare was now dancing with another blond apparently her girlfriend. Kylie rolled her eyes.

Suddenly it felt like someone stabbed Kylie in the head. Kylie grabbed her head 'what the fuck did I just drink' Kylie looked up her vision was blurry her body felt numb. She felt someone take her by the hand. Kylie couldn't see who it was.

The hand pulled her up and led her away from the party into a back room. It hit Kylie like a ton of bricks 'this guy is leading her away from people' Kylie tried figting the guy but she didn't succeed. The guy laughed at her and pushed her down she tried to scream but what would it help, no one would hear the music was to loud.

The guy lifted her dress and teared of her panties. "stop please" Kylie begged. The guy started touching Kylie.

Kylie stumbled into the beach house as quietly as possible, obviously everyone there was already asleep. She made her way to the room she felt relief wash over her when she saw Olivia sleeping.

Tears started flowing down her face again she Made her way over to the bed shaking Olivia lightly. "Mmm" Olivia moaned opening her eyes slowly she saw a crying Kylie. Olivia sat up straight "Kylie?"

"Liv.. I.. I was .. R..raped"

*A/N: okay soo REViEW pleaseeeeeee* * * * * * * * *


	14. Chapter 14

#A/N: WARNING self harm

Olivia looked at Kylie for awhile "What? How? Do you know who?" Olivia asked in a whisper. Kylie shook her her no as tears rolled down her cheeks "I think my drink got spiked" Kylie answered **'****_I know it was spiked'  
_**

"What about this Clare girl?" Olivia asks "Turns out she has a fucking girlfriend, I should've listened to you, this would have never happened if I didn't go" Kylie said

Olivia lifted Kylie's chin "it's not your fault" Kylie nodded. "Go to the bathroom I'll be right there" Olivia said with a small smile ssqueezing her hand.

Kylie nodded and made her way to the bathroom. Olivia walked to the kitchen and got a plastic bag so Kylie could put the teared clothes into it so they could give it to the detectives.

On her way back to the bathroom she got some sweats and a tank top for Kylie to put on. Olivia entered the bathroom and handed the clothes to Kylie "put the teared ones in here"Olivia said

"Sorry about your dress" Kylie said as she put on the sweats

"I don't care about the dress Kylie, I'm just glad you're okay" Olivia said "I need to go get Elliot, his dad is a cop-" Kylie's head shot up "no no no"

Olivia looked at Kylie confused "well why not?" Kylie looked down at her hands fumbling "I.. I don't want to report it Liv, don't you see it's my fault! I took a drink from a stranger, I went oit with a stranger, I should've listened to you" Kylie said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Kylie its not your fault, that bastard needs to get caught and put behind bars, you need to report it Kylie" Olivia said calmly

"I ddon't want to report it!" Kylie said a little louder. Olivia rubbed her head in frustration "and why in the hell not?" Olivia asked raising her voice a little too. "You don't understand! " Kylie said softly "so make me understand Kylie!" Olivia yelled but not loud enough to wake anyone.

"Don't yell at me!" Kylie said standing up and turning the bath tap open. Olivia grabbed Kylie by her arm "you can't bath!"

Kylie took a step closer to Olivia "watch me, I just want to forget" Olivia looked a Kylie in disbelief _**'who knew she could be this**_** stubborn'** "Kylie the point is you're not gonna forget! Your always gonna wonder is he ou there raping someone else"

Kylie stopped moving around and gave a loud sign, she turned around as tears flowed down her cheeks "okay" Olivia gave her a small smile "you will be there tho right?" Kylie asked unsure "of course, every step of the way" Olivia said turning to the door "lets go get Elliot" Olivia said moving towards the door

Olivia walked into Elliot's room quietly, she shook him roughly since he was a heavy sleeper. "Mm" Elliot groaned a small smile crept Olivia's face _**'I miss waking him up... this face squashed against the pillows that is just the cutest site ever.. I love this guy'**_ "El come with me"

Elliot did as he was told and followed Olivia out of the room. He came into sight of Kylie, his eyes went wide "what happened? "

Olivia signed "she got raped, we need to go report it" Elliot grabbed the keys "lets go"

#############

By the time they arrived home it was already 8 in the morning. As they walked Into the house yelling came from all the ways "Where were you!" Followed by "why were you guys not answering your phones!"

"We were worried"

"What happened?"

"You could've told someone"

"Why didn't you take your phones"

All the statements and questions came so fast they couldn't recall who said or asked what. "Just shut up for a sec!" Olivia yelled. Everyone became quiet "I..I was raped last night"Kylie said looking at all of them. Everyone was silent not knowing how to react.

"Do you know who?" Alex asked softly touching her arm Kylie shook her head 'no' "my drink was spiked"

"What about that Clare girl, where was she?" Casey asked "oh she was at the party, turns out she has a girlfriend" Kylie said softly.

"Did she know the guy?" Fin asked KKylie shrugged her shoulders "dunno"

The rest of the day went quickly. Kylie flinched at every soumd, every touch, to say the least she was terrified. It was time to go home, everyone said their goodbyes. Olivia and Elliot had a quick make out session and went to join the rest to say goodbye. Nobody really knew how to handle Kylie, hug or not. If you hugged her she flinces if you don't she'll feel offended maybe. Kylie's mind was having her own little war in her mind 'don't flinch don't flinch'

(((((ON THE ROAD))))

Kylie fell asleep in the passenger seat. Whimpers came from her mouth and suddenly a scream "STOP!". Olivia who hadn't expected that had a fright she stared at her friend bringing her eyes back on the road. Olivia streched out her hand to put it on Kylie's thigh, slowly and calmly not to scare her. "Kylie honey shh, shhh it's okay, youre okay, it's Liv honey, you're with Liv, you're safe from him" Olivia felt Kylie relax under her touch.

Tears sstarted falling from Kylie's eyes "I'm sorry" Olivia looked at her "It's okay, there's nothing to be sorry for sweetie"

Kylie signed "I feel so pathetic" Olivia signed "Kylie you're anything but pathetic, you're AMAZING, A really good friend"

"EVerytime I close my eyes, I feel his breath on me, enrering me.. touching me.. I feel so dirty" Kylie said wrapping her own arms around herself digging her nails into her flesh "it wont stop, over and over" as she dug her nails into herself it lightly started bleeding

"Kylie honey, please stop scratching yourself like that, please, hold my hand" Olivia said trying to stop her friend from hurting herself. Kylie did as she was told taking Olivia's hand and holding it tightly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

/Kylie's house that night\\\\

Kylie looked over as Olivia slept.. peaceful. Kylie stood up careful not to wake her. She walked to one of her school pencil cases. Looking down searching for a pencil sharpner. 'I just don't know what else to do to take the pain away' she walked to the bathroom with the little razor. As soon as she closed the door she slid down the wall onto the floor as tears streamed down her face.

She put the razor on her wrist, just holding it there. She put pressure on it pushing it, sliding it acros her skin, as the blood trickles out 'first cut, it feels good' as she cut the second one 'so good' she thinks as she shuts her eyes, squeezing them shut as tightly as she could as she did the third the fourth and the fifth. She stops as there's a knock on the door.

"Kylie uour in there" Olivia whispers from the other side of the door "yea, just peeing I'll be right there" Kylie says in a voice even she wouLd believe "ok" she hears from the other side of the door.

*A/N: okay reviewww!


	15. Chapter 15

Kylie made her way out of the bathroom into the room climbing in the bed next to Olivia. Olivia turned her head to Kylie "you ok?"

Kylie put on the best fake smile she has "yep, I'm fine" Olivia looked at Kylie for a second and nodded.

/

Kylie woke up out of breath and sweat running down her face she looked over to see Olivia still asleep.

Kylie stood up going to the bathroom. She washed her face standing up straight again. Blankly she stared around signing "I need to get away from here" she whispers to herself.

Kylie walked into her room quietly not to wake Olivia. She got out a bag packing clothes.. Everything she needed "just for a week" she said to herself closing her bedroom door. She got out a note and a pen and started writing a letter.

Olivia woke up turning around seeing the bed was empty. Olivia frowned and stood up "Kylie?" she yelled. No answer.

Olivia saw Dean sitting at the table with a note. "what's that?" Olivia asked seeing tears forming in his eyes.

He handed the letter to Olivia "I'm going out"

"okay" Olivia said confused and unfolded the letter.

Dear Liv & Dean

I'm sorry but I had to leave I know that I didn't say goodbye but both of you would've tried to stop me so sorry. I won't be gone forever at least a week for the longest. Don't worry about me I'll be fine I promise

-Kylie.

Olivia stared at the piece of paper and signed as tears flowed down her cheeks 'I can't believe her'

Olivia got her bag packed her things and went home.

"hey Lise" Olivia said walking in and spotting Lise on the couch with a women.

"hi Liv, this is Simone" Lise said introducing them

Olivia plastered a fake smile on her face "nice to meet you"

"likewise" Simone said with a smile

"I'm going upstairs" Olivia stated.

"where's Kylie? I haven't seen her in a while." Lise said as Olivia took the first step.

"uhh yea.." Olivia turned around with the fake smile again "things has been a little rough" Olivia said fumbling with her hands.

Olivia looked down when a idea popped into her head, she looked up "uhmm Lise?"

"yes sweetheart?" Lise asked

"can I go to El's for the weekend" Olivia said looking at Lise hopeful

"sure why not" Lise said with a smile

Olivia bit her lip "can I go now"

"uhh sure" Lise said a little confused.

Olivia made her way upstairs. Lise turned to Simone "I'll be right back"

Lise walked up the stairs and entered Olivia's room. "Liv"

Olivia looked up "yea?"

"what's going on?" Lise asked sitting next to Olivia on the bed.

Olivia took a deep breath realising she has not told Lise much and she knew Lise was and is always there for her.

"well you know when we went to the beach house" Olivia started

Lise nodded. "well Kylie met this girl.. Clare.." Olivia said schruncing up her nose at the mention of Clare's name.

"long story short.. Her drink got spiked trough a guy, she got raped and now she's gone without telling anyone.. She wrote a letter saying it will be at least just one week" Olivia explained

Lise nodded as her head stuck to one thing why did 'Clare's' name bother Olivia so much, she could see it in her face.

"and.." Lise started saying. "Lise.. I.. I think I love Kylie" Olivia stumbled "m..more that a friend.. I feel so jealous if she meets someone.. But I'm not supposed to right? I mean c'mon I know I still love Elliot.. I do with all my heart" Olivia signed out in frustration "I'm so confused" Olivia said rubbing her head

"sweetheart I can tell you one thing... You are straight.. Trust me I would know" Lise started and lifted Olivia's chin so Olivia was looking in her eyes. "Elliot loves you and you love Elliot.. You two are made for each other.. As for Kylie.. Of course you love her she's your BEST friend right?"

"yea of course she is!" Olivia said.

"in my opinion, you get jealous because you don't want to loose Kylie.. You.. You.. Get jealous because you want to spend all your time with her if Elliot's not here.. You trust her and you don't want to loose that trust" Lise said.

Olivia thought for awhile and realised Lise was right. "and I need to give Kylie space, cause she can't stay stuck on me" Olivia said

Lise nodded "yea and try not to get jealous"

_NY_

Olivia smiled as she stepped in front of the door she has come to miss. She signed and knocked. As the door opened she smiled to see Elliot.

Elliot smiled grew wide "Liv!"

"El!" Olivia squealed as she jumped into his arms. Elliot help her and spun her around a few time causing Olivia to burst into a fit of giggles

" . .much" Olivia said between kisses.

Elliot smiled and captured Olivia's lips in his.

"where's everyone?" Olivia asked as she stepped into her second home.

"oh they're all at this wedding" Elliot said fumbling with his fingers

"oh, who's?" Olivia asked.

Elliot cleared his throat while scratching his neck "Brian's and Kathy's"

"w..what? They're getting married?" Olivia asked

Elliot nodded "he knocked her up"

"Kathy's pregnant?" Olivia asked

Elliot nodded 'uhh yes.."

"wow.." Olivia said amused.

"so we're alone..." Olivia said cocking an eyebrow and walking over to Elliot

Elliot smiled "I guess we are" Elliot said picking Olivia up who wrapped her legs around his waist.

Olivia captured Elliot's lips. She ran her tongue over Elliot's lip asking for permission, Elliot gladly opened his mouth. their tongues fought for dominance.

Elliot fell onto his bed bringing Olivia down with him.

Olivia lifted her shirt over her head and crashed her lips back onto Elliot's.

"wait Liv" Elliot said pushing Olivia away slightly "are you sure?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled "I've never been so sure of anything in my life before"

Elliot smiled bringing Olivia to him. They stripped each other naked. Elliot stared at Olivia "you're so beautiful"

Olivia smiled and kissed him. Elliot started by kissing Olivia on her lips then her jaw moving down he placed a pattern of kisses on her till he reached her breasts.

He took her nipple in his mouth as Olivia arched her back moaning.

"I need you in me" Olivia said pulling Elliot up to her. Elliot asked for the last time "are you sure?"

"yes" Olivia said kissing Elliot "I'm sure honey, I promise"

Elliot nodded. Slowly Elliot entered Olivia careful not to hurt her to much.

Olivia moaned as Elliot kissed her whispering against his lips "I love you"

...

*A/N: okay.. Olivia's first time with Elliot :) EO! Review is love! So review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia closed her eyes as she laid on Elliot's chest. His chest rising and falling over and over as he breathes. His heartbeat calming her in every beat. Silence falling over the room except for the little snores that escapes the full lips of Elliot.

Olivia opened her eyes focusing on her finger that's sliding up and down on Elliot's chest. 'I did the right thing.. Right?' Olivia thinks to herself. She pushes herself upright looking down at him. 'of course I did, I love him'

Olivia stroked Elliot's face as a small smile playing her lips 'with all of my being'

Slowly Olivia made her way of his bed as she heard a car. "shit" she muttered as she made her way to the window as fast as she could "shit shit shit" she says louder when she saw it's Elliot's parents

"Elliot wake up baby" Olivia says as she jumps on top of him he grunts in response. "you're parents are home!" Olivia says louder in Elliot's ear. His eyes open immediately as he shoots up gathering his clothes and throws it in the laundry basket.

Olivia moves just as quick as he does putting on her bra and shirt "El where's my panties?" Olivia asks as she doesn't spot her panties anywhere "my pants and my pants" Olivia says in panic

"I.. I don't know Liv" Elliot says as he pulls on his shirt. Olivia opens Elliot's room door to find her shorts there but no panties, she pulls the shorts on quickly "El I still can't find my panties" Olivia says in panic as she hears the front door open

"did you have panties on?" Elliot asked. Olivia throws him a look "of course!" she says. Elliot smiles and laughs "it's okay, they're small they won't be spotted so easily, if we walk in there we act natural okay?"

"yes..and look for my panties" Olivia states again. Elliot laughs "yes and your panties."

Olivia points at Elliot's bed "just throw a blanket on the bed" Elliot looks around as he grabs a blanket and throw it over his bed.

They make their way down stairs quickly "Liv!" Bernie states in surprise. "hi Bernie!" Olivia says throwing her arms around Bernie. As she looks she spots her panties on the table where they eat on 'great place to throw them Elliot' Olivia thinks to herself.

As she comes out of the embrace she stands next to Bernie walking backwards a little until her back hits one of the chair from the dining tables. She quickly grabs the panties. 'what do I do with them now' Olivia thinks as she stares at Elliot with wide eyes.

"we're gonna go up stairs again.. Watch a movie" Elliot said as he made his way to Olivia's side putting his arms behind his back. Olivia moves her arm behind Elliot's back dropping it in his hands and moves her arm completely around him.

Elliot sticks the panties quickly into one of his pockets and takes Olivia's hand. They make their way up stairs.

"that was to close" Olivia stated nervously. Elliot laughed "yea, your face though" Elliot says laughing

"sweetheart it's not funny" Olivia says seriously. Elliot steps closer to her "oh no.. It isn't?"

Olivia crosses her arms over her chest "no it's not" Olivia says again. Elliot smiles as he leans down kissing Olivia's neck and moving to her ear nibbling on it.

Olivia giggles "ell.. It's ticklish"

Elliot smiles and kisses Olivia on the lips again "c'mon let's watch a movie" Elliot says putting his arm around Olivia leading her to the bed.

"you need to change your sheets." Olivia whispers. "I know" Elliot whispers back sarcastically.

Olivia throws a pillow at him which he ducks. "stop" Olivia said with a small smile.

"and if I don't?" Elliot asks walking around the bed closer to Olivia, invading her personal space "huh? You gonna spank me?" Elliot asks with a laugh.

Olivia cocks an eyebrow "oh sweetie" she moves her hand behind his back and slaps his ass "I might just do that" she says with a wink.

"r...really?" Elliot stumbles hopefully and surprised. Olivia laughs as she plops down on his bed.

"come on" Olivia says patting the bed. Elliot joins her bringing her closer to him.

++ 1 week later ++

Olivia was with Elliot for the whole week and was going home today. Olivia finally arrived home and immediately went to sleep.

-meanwhile-

Kylie sat on the toilet staring at the stick in her hands. She took a deep breath. '4 more minutes.. Before.. I can know something that can change my whole life.'

She looked at the time again.. 'still 4 minutes'

'what if I am pregnant.. How will I take care of this baby? I can't have abortion.. That's out of the question.. That's just like murdering.. Right? What about adoption.. Yea.. There's a lot of couples.. But a lot of sick pervs.' Kylie signed. '3 minutes'

'what if I'm not pregnant.. Yea Kylie! Just think positive.. Positive.. '2 minutes'

Kylie stared into space and signed 'what about Liv.. And Dean.. What do I tell them? What do I do.. Who wants someone.. Who has been raped? So much broken.. And who might have a baby.. I want love.. I don't want to be broken..'

*beep beep* 'it's time' Kylie brings the stick to her eye level. Taking a deep breath she squants her eyes 'positive'

"no, no, no" Kylie whispers "this can't be happening!" Kylie rubs her head "NO!"

Olivia woke up the next morning as a smile crept her face 'kylie is coming home'

She rolled over checking her phone 'El'

'hi Livvie love, I miss you so much! I had the best time love you! - El XX '

The biggest smile grew on Olivia's face

'hi baby , I miss you too! And me too* are you sure you miss me and not my vagina :p Jk ! I love you too sweetheart! - Liv xxx'

Olivia smiled and hit send. She stood up and called Dean.

"hi Liv"

"hey Dean, is Kylie there yet?"

"no she's not, I'm still waiting"

"I'm so excited!"

"me too!"

"call me when she gets there?"

"of course"

"bye Dean!"

"Bye Liv"

Olivia signed and walked out of her bedroom, she made some breakfast and sat at the table watching cartoons.

2 days rolled by still no sign of Kylie..

Olivia signed for the millionth time as she tried calling again only to be sent to Voicemail.

"what the hell Kylie?" Olivia whispered to herself.

The ringing of Olivia's phone shook her out of her thoughts. 'Dean'

"hi Dean?"

"hi Liv.."

"D..Dean are you.. Crying"

"Liv, kylie texted.. She's not coming back.."

"wait.. What?"

"Liv.. I don't know what to tell you.. I'm sorry.. She just said she's not coming back soon.. May be one day.."

"but why would she do that Dean?"

"I don't know Liv.. I wish I had these answers too"

Tears rolled down Olivia's cheeks 'how could she do this'

"I have to go Dean. Bye"

Before Dean could say something she ended the call.

Olivia wiped her eyes furiously 'she doesn't deserved to be cried over.. How could she do this to me!'

She washed her face and dried it. Olivia then walked downstairs to see Lise.

"morning" Lise said looking up "sweetheart what's wrong"

"Kylie's not coming back" Olivia said taking out some cereal.

"is it okay if I go to Elliot?" Olivia asked quickly.

"yea.. Uhh of course.."

"thanks" Olivia gave a small smile .

Olivia got to Elliot's house rather quickly with her eyes red and puffy she knocked on the door.

"hi Liv" Elliot said greeting her as the door opened he hugged her and took notice of Olivia's appearance.

"what's wrong sweetheart?" Elliot asked.

Olivia signed as tears came to her eyes again "Kylie's gone"

"what do you mean?" Elliot asked lifting Olivia's chin so she could look in his eyes.

"she texted Dean.. Who I might add is her brother! She didn't even call! She texted him! Texted! She doesn't even care that much!" Olivia said anger over taking her "she said she's not coming back anytime soon.. How are we just supposed to fucking forget her?!"

Elliot looked at Olivia sadly "Liv I'm sorry.. I'm SO so sorry sweetie" Elliot hugged Olivia tightly stroking her hair "let's go inside"

Olivia nodded and they made their way inside.

-later-

The two of them laid on the couch watching a movie while being home alone.

Olivia turned around to face Elliot "El" she whispered stroking his face

"yea?" Elliot asked looking into Olivia's brown eyes. "make love to me"Olivia said

"no" Elliot said plainly. Olivia shot up "why? Am I not pretty , am I not good" Olivia shouted as she walked away from Elliot.

"Liv" Elliot said rushing behind her. "what?" Olivia asked with a frown. "Liv, I won't make love to you, because I love you and you're sad I don't want to take advantage of you.. I know I know I won't according to you, but Liv I want to make love to you trough happiness not sadness"

Olivia looked Elliot in his eyes nodding. "I love you"

*A/n: sorry the update took so long* review is love 3


End file.
